Love Is Not Weakness (Amar No Es Debilidad)
by AK-DS09
Summary: After defeating the Mountain Clarke, Raven, & Murphy leave the lands of the twelve clans. They make a home for themselves with a new people and enjoy their lives. Years later the past finally finds them and their problems seem to start all over again.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** M **  
Pairings:** Lexa/Clarke, Indra/Abby, Anya/Raven, Lincoln/Murphy  
 **Word Count:** 3,160  
 **Summary:** After defeating the Mountain Clarke, Raven, & Murphy leave the lands of the twelve clans. They make a home for themselves with a new people and enjoy their lives. Years later the past finally finds them and their problems seem to start all over again.  
 **A/N:** A/B/O dynamics. Please keep in mind that most parts of this chapter are happening at the same time. This story really only came about because I like thinking of the unknown. What's west of Westeros, so to speak. What do you think is out there? Please leave me your thoughts; constructive criticism is always welcome.  
This is currently unbetaed, please forgive my mistakes and bad grammar.  
 **Disclaimer:** The 100 belongs to Jason Rothenberg & The CW.  
 **  
Please read & review  
**

* * *

Guest Review: Lmao. Lexa wants her back after she left her to die. She sacrificed Clarke. Lexa should be going after her and begging for forgiveness. It doesn't matter that she did it for her people. She left her to die. People that don't think that's messed up are just thirsty asses for Lexa.  
Reply: Yes my dear Guest, I wish you had an account so we could speak about this. I really hope you see this reply. I love where your head is. One thing I put in my Ao3 A/N that I left out here is that I wasn't sure if Lexa and Clarke would reconcile. They handled it decently on the show, but I'm really not sure of how I'll spin that dynamic just yet. There will be a time jump coming up so I hope to handle it with in the next two or so chapters. The one thing I can guarantee is angst. My fingers are crossed for Clexa but, I go where my muse leads.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Prologue**

Indra

The command was given, and Indra didn't give it a second thought. She ordered her warriors, Octavia included, to follow. But her seken would not leave her brother, or her people behind. Indra wanted to strangle the girl right then and there. Sure she understood, but she would not go against the Commander's orders. She broke ties with the sky girl and left with her warriors. To herself at least, she admitted the hurt and disappointment that Octavia had not followed.

Soon after, she learned of her nephew's death. Could this twice cursed night get any worse? Yes, for their part they had won. They achieved their goal in rescuing the hundreds of their people that were imprisoned in the Mountain. It was a decision that had it been hers to make, she would have done exactly as the Commander had. During war you must think with your head, not your heart. You must put your people's needs ahead of your wants.

But their victory did come at a price.

The General's thoughts rolled through her mind unending as she brooded through the woods. This night may yet get worse, she concluded. She needed to go to the Skaikru camp. Her nephew's mate deserved to be told what had become of him. And, perhaps … perhaps _she_ would understand.

* * *

John

Murphy had no patience for the waiting around while everything was happening at the Mountain. For some odd reason he found comfort being near Doctor Griffin. The omega doctor seemed to handle his snarkish frenzied attitude with ease. Near the end of their Great Waiting, as he called it, she sent him for a walk to stretch his legs. It was more likely because she was near her wit's end and she needed him out of her hair for a few minutes. He understood the command for what it was. He made no fuss. The small trek in the fresh air did do him some good. He was elated when he saw Indra and some guards rushing towards camp on horses. He half skipped half ran to catch her for news of his mate. Once he'd reached the gate however, his mood changed completely. There were three Trikru guards waiting by the gates for their General. Their eyes were sad, but they said nothing as he passed. He quietly walked towards the infirmary and stood just outside the door. He didn't know anything of the conversation before he got there, but the angry pheromones in the air let him know that Doctor Griffin and the General were not exchanging kind words. The air changed as he made to walk into the room. Doctor Griffin was an omega, but like Clarke, he knew she could handle herself even against an alpha as fierce as Indra. But still, he was not going to let her stand alone. It was Indra's next words that stopped him.

"I lost the last of my blood this night."

His heart stopped and his limbs seemed to freeze. His hands and eyes went automatically to his abdomen. He was only about two months along, but showed a small curve already. Lincoln's children would never see him, would never be held by him, would never know the comfort of their nontu. Murphy had been every bit the wild child he'd been locked up for when the hundred crash landed on the earth. That changed when he met Lincoln. Lincoln taught him that being an omega wasn't a curse. Lincoln showed him that love was not just a byproduct of hormonal instinct. He wasn't Murphy to Lincoln; his alpha had always called him John. Lincoln showed him the true meaning and magic of a soulmate.

Murphy released a breath he didn't know he was holding and he turned and walked out of the Ark. He spoke to no one and had no idea where he was going. The only thought he had in his mind was to get as far away from that place as he could. He didn't hear his name being called, so when a strong hand gripped his arm his first instinct was to fight. His fist was easily caught and he was pushed away as gently as possible.

"Murphy! Peace," Ryder said as he raised his arms to show the young omega he meant no harm.

Anyone who cared to look could see the pain Murphy was in. Ryder tried to say something, anything - Lincoln had been his friend, but no words came out. Murphy turned and walked away without another word. Before he knew it, he was running. To where? He could not say. His tears made his vision blur.

* * *

Abby

Abby caught her mate's scent before the woman entered the med bay.

Her mate. She never thought she'd have another. She certainly hadn't been looking for one. But somehow, despite how much the Trikru general disliked Skaikru, she had taken a liking to the doctor. The attraction had made itself known fairly quickly after the two met. But being who they are, they both battled against it; until Abby's heat had unexpectedly reared its head. Her omega scent attracted many nearby alphas. But Doctor Griffin, much like her daughter, was no ordinary omega to simply lay with the first alpha to try and stake its claim. She looked past all of them. She sought out the stoic General, and the rest became history. No one was more surprised than her; save maybe the General.

In the aftermath of their mating, largely in part because of Abby's Chancellor status, relations between the Arkers and the Trikru smoothed out somewhat. Abby still had her doubts about Lexa, but she didn't regard her with as much distrust as she did in the beginning. After this war was done, she planned on reevaluating the great warrior her daughter seemed to be so taken with.

Abby had just been able to calm herself down, having sent Murphy off moments ago. Her nerves were rattled worrying about her daughter, her mate, and the captured of the one hundred imprisoned in the Mountain. She had somehow been holding it together enough to be the rock the boy could lean on. His mate was at the Mountain fighting as well. But she needed space, so she'd sent the younger omega for a walk. She inwardly thanks herself for her timing as she turns to face her mate who is now walking in to the med bay.

She took a step towards the general then stopped. Something in the woman's scent made her apprehensive.

"Is it over?" the doctor questioned.

"For most," Indra began, "yes."

The doctor's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Abby asked. "You wouldn't leave the front line of battle if there was still fighting to be done. What happened?"

Indra regarded the doctor silently as moments ticked by. She would not withhold the truth, but the consequences that she might face because of that truth worried her.

"The Commander ordered a retreat..."

"Then why are you here alone?" Abby cut her off.

Indra took a deep breath before she continued.

"We had captured one of the Mountain men, and he offered the Commander a deal."

"What deal?" Abby asked as a scowl formed on her face.

"They would release the captured clans members, if the Commander retreated ... and let them keep the Skaikru they had."

"And she took the deal?"

The disdain in the doctor's voice is clear.

"I can guarantee you that the decision was not made lightly."

"Where is my daughter?" Abby asked, seemingly ignoring Indra's previous comment.

"Last I saw she was still fighting, along with the rest of the Skaikru."

Abby's knuckles were turning white she clenched her fists so hard. Her chest heaved with the ragged breaths she took. Her eyes stung as tears gathered in them. The conflict inside her was so strong that all she could do for some minutes was try to stay standing.

"Was that all this so-called alliance was for ... to get your people out and fuck everything else?" An even more sinister thought occurred to the doctor just then. "Was that all this was?" Abby pointed between herself and Indra. "Did she plan this all along? Have some of her people mate with us … mate with those in our hierarchy?"

"That was ne…"

"I trusted you Indra, I trusted your Commander! You promised me you would see my daughter safely back to me," Abby's last words trembled from her mouth. Tears streaked down her face.

"Ab..."

The general doesn't get to finish. The sting of the slap Abby dealt her cuts through her soul, cutting deeper than any blade ever has. When she looked back at Abby, the doctor had turned her back and leaned on a table.

"Abby, I lost the last of my blood this night. I...," Indra paused, and tried to steady her voice. "I do not wish to lose you too."

Abby's sobs filled her ears then. Seeing her omega in pain was nearly unbearable. She took a slow step towards her mate, and then another. When she was within arm's reach, Abby's voice stopped her cold.

"Leave."

The word was a mere whisper, but the general heard it loud and clear. She slowly backed out of the room and stepped in to the hallway.

When Abby could no longer hear the heavy boots retreating, she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Clarke

Tears rolled down her face when she watched Lexa leave. Soon enough, she made them stop and she turned to face Mount Weather. She would not leave her people to die. And in the end, she achieved her goal. Sadly, at a very heavy price. They had flooded the mountain with the radiated air of the outside. The men they were fighting and the innocent within had all died. Only one of the Mountain people had survived because of a hazmat suit. When the group returned to Arkadia, Clarke couldn't bring herself to enter.

"Stop that thought before it starts Princess," a voice sounded behind her.

Clarke turned and was faced by Bellamy, Maya, and Monty.

"We all had a part to play in this Clarke, we did what needed to be done," Monty insisted.

"And innocent lives were lost because of it," Clarke replied.

"No one in there was truly innocent Clarke. We saved lives. You saved lives. Do you think any of us would be standing here if you had stood down? They would've killed all of us. They would've come and killed everyone in this camp. Then they would've went after the clans again. But we stopped them. And we're all safer for it. No one will mourn what that place was. But hopefully we'll be able to put it to better use," Maya stated.

Clarke took a deep breath and nodded slightly. A small sad smile hinted at the corners of her mouth. Maya squeezed her shoulder as she walked past her, hand in hand with Monty.

"They'll be good together I think," Bellamy commented as they watched the two walk away.

"Jasper was the glue that bonded them. With him being gone now, I certainly hope they will lean on each other," Clarke replied.

"You're not staying are you?" Bellamy asked.

"I can't. There's just … too much Bell," Clarke answered shaking her head. "I'm tired. And I would really rather not be anywhere near Lexa's territory if I can help it."

"I get it," the young man said with a sigh, "but I'm going to say this anyway. This was war. It doesn't make what she did right, but I truly can't say she was completely wrong. To save our people, O, you? I would've taken the deal too. Just like how I pulled that lever with you. I would've done what was necessary to protect our people."

He hugged the blonde then. For as much as they butted heads in the beginning, she was as much a sister to him as Octavia. And more importantly, Council be damned, Clarke was their leader. He didn't want her to go, but he understood.

"I'll keep Finn from chasing you. Stay safe out there Princess. Come back when you're ready."

She felt his gaze on her back as she walked away. She was grateful to him. She knew Finn would want to try and make a move once he found out what happened. Clarke didn't need his sad and hopeful puppy eyes coming after her.

* * *

Raven

She'd heard wrong, it had to have been wrong.

"What do you mean they're leaving?" She whisper-yelled in to the walkie talkie.

"I need you to focus Raven. Our people are still here, still being tortured. I'm not leaving without them." Clarke replied.

Against all odds, Clarke was true to her word. They crushed every asshole in the Mountain.

Raven made her way back with the rest of the survivors. Her steps were painful having taken an injury to her right knee; but she wasn't going to let it hold her back. Besides, the pain in her heart was far worse.

She stopped near some trees and watched at a distance while Clarke and Bellamy talked. When she saw Clarke walk away, the look on Bellamy's face told the engineer everything she needed to know.

She followed quietly until she was sure no one else was around.

"Clarke," Raven made her presence known.

"Raven?" Clarke turned and questioned. "What are you…"

"You owe me," Raven nearly yelled, knowing that her rationalization was weak at best.

Her lips began to quiver as the blonde stared at her. Clarke understood immediately. She wasn't the only one that felt the heavy betrayal of a mate at the

Mountain. Anya's mark was clear to see on the mechanic's neck just as Lexa's mark on her own neck. Clarke quickly nodded and opened her arms as she walked towards Raven.

Raven fell in to her arms sobbing.

"How could they?" the mechanic mumbled in to Clarke's neck. "How could she?"

Clarke had no answers to give as her own tears rolled freely from her eyes. They spent the night holding tightly to each other in the bunker that Finn

had found, what seemed like a lifetime ago.

The next day in the darkness of the early dawn they left the bunker with what little supplies they found there. They came across Murphy disheveled and shivering near a river after about an hour of walking.

* * *

The three devised a plan and put it in to action.

None wanted to go back, so they made their way through the lands of the Commander. Murphy happened to overhear some gossip at a trading village a month or so in to their journey. They all had bounties on their heads.

The Ice Queen had learned of the coupling between Clarke and the Commander, as well as the couplings between two of Lexa's most powerful supporters and the two Skaikru that were missing with Clarke. The Ice Queen theorized that killing the three wanderers would deal a mighty blow to Lexa; much like when she had ended Costia's fight. She wanted to break Lexa and take the power of Wanheda. Thanks to a friend at a trading post they learned what that name meant. The clans people revered Clarke as the Commander of Death. On top of the Ice Queen hunting them, Lexa had set her own decrees. She wanted them to return; she wanted Clarke back.

The trio decided to put themselves out of reach of all their pursuers. Clarke had carried a map she'd found in the bunker when they left Trikru land. She'd traded to get a new map with the twelve lands' boarders marked. They compared the two, and decided to make their way south west.

They disguised themselves as best they could. Raven cut her hair to just above her shoulders and also kept it braided. Clarke shortened her hair as well and dyed it red. Murphy shaved his hair completely off and let his beard grow in; just enough to keep a shadow of hair on his face. His pregnancy was starting to show more and more; Raven and Clarke faced the same problem. The trio hunted for food and sold the pelts of their kills at trading posts and small villages for supplies and provisions as they needed. They never stayed anywhere for more than a day or two. They stuck to the shadows as much as they could. They had a few close calls, the most dangerous with an Azgeda assassin. But they made the journey through Trikru lands, through the lands of the Blue Cliff clan, and finally through the lands of the Glowing Forest clan.

When they asked what was beyond the borders further west, they were told a number of things; cannibalistic mutants who prize the meat of children most, all manner of beasts larger and wilder than pauna, desolate wastelands that were far too treacherous to range through or to live in. All manners of tall tales were told to them. What became most apparent was that no one in the lands they traveled through really knew what lay beyond the borders of the twelve clans. And secondly, not only did they not know, but they seemed to have no wish to find out. It was the perfect place to go.

Once they had gathered everything they could, they crossed in to the uncharted lands under cover of darkness. They would either make a life together for their pups free of the twelve clans and Ark society, or they would die. Only time would tell.

* * *

To be continued…

 **Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

****Rating:**** M ** **  
Pairings:**** Lexa/Clarke, Indra/Abby, Anya/Raven, Lincoln/Murphy  
 **Word Count:** 10,753 **  
A/N:** A/B/O dynamics.  
I'm going to jump a bit through time here and the next chapter as well. I thought about just having a bunch of flashbacks at different intervals but I didn't want to take away from what was happening in the present. Sometimes I go a bit too much in to detail on things and I don't want to bore anyone so I figured snippets of things happening on both sides of the Wastelands would be best. This chapter was originally much longer, so I decided to break it up. Also, just so there's no confusion, I use the terms sister and brother to show how much certain characters feel for each other. As far as blood relation goes with the clans, for this story, Indra is Lincoln's aunt. Where Lexa, Anya and a few others are concerned, they see each other as a strong family unit; hence the use of them referring to each other as sister or brother. And Indra/Abby feels are ahead.  
Currently unbetaed; please excuse my mistakes. Hope you enjoy.  
 **Shout Outs:** Huge hugs and thanks to LavLav & BrokeBlackMan94 for letting me bounce my crazy world building ideas off them. (Check them out on youtube.)  
 **Disclaimer:** The 100 belongs to Jason Rothenberg & The CW.

 **Please read & review  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Ripples Through Time I**

Azgeda Territory

Pain. That was all she'd felt since she'd been back. Her failure marred every part of her body. She had expected some form of punishment, but this? This was something else; it had to be. The dried pools of black blood that covered the floor beneath her only seemed to confirm her suspicions.

The Ice Queen had sent out three to do the task. Only one returned; tied to his horse with the heads of the other two in a sack. The Queen had slit the unfortunate survivor's throat before he could finish his explanation. They hadn't even made it past the southern borderlands. A Trikru patrol had gotten to them the night they tried to cross. That was when Queen Nia had passed the task to her. The secret natblida she had trained herself since the girl was a pup.

Wanheda, as Clarke of the Sky People was now known, was more skilled than Ontari had anticipated. Her trail was not easily picked up; which really was an accomplishment. Considering she was not by herself and the two that followed her did not seem to pick up survival skills as easily as their leader. She had caught up to them at a trade village. The area wasn't large per se, but it most definitely was by no means small. Wanheda had used that to her advantage. Making Ontari give chase and alerting the village guards at just the right time for her and her friends to get away, while Ontari was left to deal with the guards. Wanheda was smart; still new to this world, but very smart. She had used her charm to make friends with the children of the village leader. The guards delayed Ontari for half a day. Once she was released she had tried to follow, but the trail had grown cold after but a few days. There was nothing more but a suspicion, nay, more of a hunch of what direction the trio had ventured. She was ill equipped to continue the search even if her hunch was correct. The young Azgeda had no choice but to return to the queen with her thoughts.

And the queen's response? Well, Queen Nia cared little for hunches and suspicions. She made her ... disappointment, known. Ontari was suspended by her limbs and beaten bloody anytime the queen commanded. And there, days later, she still hung. The natblida had expected punishment, but this, this was too much even for the Ice Queen. This was not the punishment a leader gives to one who is her pup in all but blood. As much as the queen despises her own son even he was granted exile after but one beating for his crimes.

So-called crimes Ontari mused in her mind now. She knew the truth of it. When it had first happened, she easily rationalized why her queen was right for exiling the prince. But with every drop of blood she'd lost hanging in her prison it had become more and more plain. The murmurings she'd heard for years played over and over again in her pain rattled mind. The prince had shown weakness in the queen's eyes. What the prince had actually done, what the queen had so easily diverted attention from, was not turn away the food and supplies sent by the Commander as per the current trade deals. The queen liked to keep her lands chomping at the bit and her people blaming the Commander for the scarceness of everything in their territory. It kept the people tighter on the leash she wished to keep them on. Prince Roan disagreed, and wanted to find another way.

It was likely the prince's words more than his actions that sealed his fate. The Commander had started the Coalition because she wanted another way for her people; a better way. The queen's thoughts were that Lexa, she never referred to her as Commander, was too weak to handle the current way; the old way. The queen had thought she had proven Lexa's weakness when she'd stolen her young mate years ago. But that action had ended up backfiring. The action had solidified the Coalition … against the Azgeda. Despite her mate's murder, to bring peace to her lands, the Commander extended an invitation to Queen Nia to join the Coalition. The queen had taken the invitation as it was meant; join, or be destroyed. In the people's eyes, Lexa ascended to near godlike status.

Ontari jumped out of her inner musings when the door opened. She knew by the strong alpha smell instantly who it was.

"Have you learned your lesson natblida?"

The warrior could not help but wince when strong fingers gripped her jaw and jerked her face up.

"I asked so little of you. It was just one simple task."

The queen snapped her fingers then and another warrior walked into the room. One by one he released the chains holding Ontari up. She tried to break her fall when her arms were released but her limbs were so numb it made no difference. She crashed to the floor in a heap. The next thing she knew she was being pelted with salt water. She didn't even have the strength to cry out.

"That's enough," Nia said. "Finish cleaning those wounds yourself pup, you leave in the morning."

Ontari was left alone after that. She was grateful; she took it as a rare small kindness. It took several minutes for her to get her legs to work properly. She stumbled to her room, bathed, tended her wounds as best she could, found some food and supplies to pack, and allowed herself to sleep for a few hours. Just before dawn she was at the stables and gingerly mounting her horse. A heavy hand grasping on to her thigh stopped her before she could command the steed to leave. She did her best not to give voice to the ripple of pain that ran through her leg.

"You have two moon turns to return with my prize, pup. I'm currently lacking an heir and I'll need something to keep me warm when the true cold of winter settles in. They say Wanheda fell to Earth in a blaze of fire, she should provide me enough heat. If you fail, do not bother to return, or your skull will decorate my trophy hall."

Ontari watched as the queen walked away. Her ears rang as the queen's words echoed around the stable and settled in to her mind. She knew there was something more to the queen wanting Wanheda, but she did not expect the woman to want to mate the omega. Knowing Nia's mind the way she does though, she should have seen this coming. Killing the Commander's former mate did not break the woman like the queen had wanted. Clearly Nia thinks that bedding the Commander's newest mate will do what death did not. The warrior set off in to the darkness determined not to fail again.

* * *

Polis

Lexa was glad her meeting was over. It seemed that Titus thought if he kept her busy with unnecessary meetings, she'd quickly get over the whole in her heart; such weakness is unbecoming of a Commander after all. She paced in her personal room as her thoughts took over her mind. What bothered Lexa most was the others that were affected. Heda is supposed to bear the pain so everyone else does not have to. She'd failed epically with that philosophy. Why did every decision have to be so damned costly? Titus seeped back in to her thoughts once again.

" _To be the Commander, is to be alone."_

Too little, too late Lexa called bullshit. Now more than ever she questioned where Titus came up with that slogan. The two previous Commanders, that Titus also served, had mates. The one directly before her had three. There was a time that Lexa let herself believe Titus' tales. The misfortunes caused by the previous leaders of her people all happened due to them having mates and showing weakness. She definitely didn't miss the smug look of 'I told you so' in the man's eyes when Costia was killed. She was able to go on then; she made herself go on. Her people needed their Commander and she would not fail them.

Titus liked to think he steered her well through her grief, but it was her family that she had leaned on. Her fos mostly; her dearest friend and most loyal ally, her sister in all but blood. The amount of hours she spent ruining Anya's clothes with her crying were immeasurable. It took weeks of Anya's coaxing to get Lexa to even look at Indra and Lincoln after losing Costia; she didn't feel like she had the right to speak to them any longer, much less look at them. But Anya had gotten her through. And then it had been Lexa's turn to console her sister when her beta mate was murdered. That time though her pack, her family, did not let the culprits get away. Indra and Gustus were particularly vigorous in their search and Lincoln's tracking skills had been invaluable. They had all gotten each other through, and they survived.

Years later, the sky erupted in smoke and flame. And then it seemed they were fighting two wars at once, until a tentative truce was called. She met the one her people would come to call Wanheda. The fisa (healer) who fell from the stars with the sun in her hair, the sky in her eyes, and a fire within that gripped Lexa from the moment she laid eyes on the girl. Both Titus and Gustus had objected to the truce, but neither could sway Lexa. When she grew tired of their whining, because after a while that's all she heard it as, she increased their duties to stop them from continually trying her patience. Titus was made to direct the natblidas and orphans more and Gustus was sent to help Luna for a time. She understood their concerns so she wasn't harsh with them, but she was firm.

" _So, you're the one…"_

Those were the first words she'd said to Clarke. The blonde had surrendered herself in an effort to stop the fighting between her people and the Trikru. The brass the girl possessed even then was admirable. She touched something inside the Commander that she thought died long ago; the alpha within her had almost immediately recognized its mate. Clarke was … _is_ the one.

The walls were closing in on her again. She had to get out of this room. She nearly ripped the doors off their hinges as she exited her private area. Her guards followed at a distance as she walked outside. But still, her memories plagued her.

" _You think our ways are harsh, but it's how we survive."_

" _Maybe life should be about more than just surviving. Don't we deserve better than that?"_

The conversation echoed in her ears as she walked to the training grounds. Clarke had been right. Her people needed to live, not just survive. She had hoped Clarke would help her guide their people in to a new world. What she hadn't counted on was the curveball that the Maunon had thrown at her. The least amount of bloodshed for her people was offered and she took the deal; head over heart, that was always the way. What's best for the people **must** come first. She saved her people to the praise of all; even those that were closest too her, who also bore the consequences of her decision. They don't blame her, she knows that, but she blames herself for the loss she caused them none the less.

 _The Commander bears the pain, so her people do not have to._

Lexa sighed heavily as she continued to walk. She not only lost her own mate, but she cost her sister a mate as well. The brilliant engineer that was so crucial to the fight. They wouldn't have gotten anywhere near the Mountain without Raven's aid. She lost her brother to the war; Lincoln chose to stay when the retreat order was given. A fact that Lexa was not surprised to hear. Lincoln's heart beat for the young omega called Murphy; of course he would stay and help free his mate's people. Thinking of that makes her feel the weakness that Nia accuses her of. Lincoln was strong to stand by his mate; he did what she did not. She feels his loss doubly because of Indra. Spirit help her, how much would this life make her take from Indra? She not only cost Indra her nephew, she may have cost her a mate. She made herself believe that Indra still has a chance with the leader of the Sky People; she at least was still here, unlike Clarke and Raven. She vows that she will do whatever she needed to so Abby kom Skaikru will forgive Indra; the blame should never have been the General's to bear.

The sounds of mock battle brought the Commander out of her thoughts. She signaled her guards to stay behind while she stood and watched as warrior after warrior fell to Anya's prowess. Gustus had returned to Polis not long after the Mountain was defeated. He stood closest to the pit watching as well. He turned to her with a sad smile and respectful nod when she came closer.

"Have you been watching long?" she asked.

"Long enough. She's sent seven gonas (soldiers) to Nyko over the past hour already," the man chuckled.

"Including you?" Lexa asked noticing his black eye and the small bandage under it.

"Bah, a love tap," he answered.

Lexa chuckled quietly and sighed. A bit of laughter was a good feeling, but it was fleeting. It sometimes, too often, goes unspoken among those she considers her family; Anya, Gustus, Lincoln, Indra, and Luna, but there is true love and affection felt between them, and they are genuinely tight knit.

"She is in pain."

"Yes, she is," Lexa hated that she was the one responsible for that pain.

Gustus did not ask, because he already knew her thoughts. The Commander blamed herself.

"I was wrong to disagree with you before," he said.

She looked to him with questioning eyes.

"The Skaikru, they are not…"

She did not want to have this conversation so she cut him off.

"Gustus…"

"Beja (please) Lexa, listen," he stopped her coming argument.

The Commander sighed and signaled him to continue.

"Skaikru are not what I originally thought. Some of them need some … guidance. But many more are quite clever and resilient; they are survivors, like us. Wanheda. From the tales I've heard she was, is, your equal. Against all odds she defeated the Maunon. And she certainly got Titus' robes in a bind. Anyone that can manage such feats I would like to consider an ally. I misjudged her."

He paused and they shared a smile before both returned their gazes to Anya.

"I say the same for her little bird," he nodded towards Anya, "I heard she was definitely one of the clever ones. I was told that she and the brother of Indra's seken were the ones that destroyed the acid fog."

Lexa grunted in confirmation before correcting Gustus, "former seken."

The words left her mouth before she could stop them. It was just one more reminder of the wrong she needed to correct on Indra's behalf.

"Clever and brave. I heard the boy went in alone."

"He volunteered; him and Lincoln."

"A bold move," Gustus nodded his head and sighed his disappointment. "I am sorry I missed the battle, short as it was on our part. You were right to send me to Luna. My judgement was clouded. I would've likely done something irreparable. I know the price of our victory was and will continue to be a heavy toll, but we will lean on each other as we always do yes?"

He stared at her until she met his eyes. He was not surprised to see the beginning of liquid shine in her eyes as she nodded.

"Good, now let us stop our sister before she destroys more of the army."

Gustus ordered all of the gonas away. And when Anya protested the Commander ordered her to go into the forest with her and Gustus. They walked in silence for about thirty minutes, and then they fought. First they took turns one on one and then they joined all in. After an hour or so he knew it was time. His little sisters were barely keeping their tears at bay. He could see the ache in their muscles as they struggled to keep their emotions at bay. He disarmed them both and pulled them to him; one in each arm. They half-heartedly tried to pull away, which he knew they would do, but he held them fast as they screamed their rage and cried their pain. He cried with them, for them. Love is not a thing that was always afforded to the warrior class. They are taught from a young age that love is weakness, but often times they've all found that its love that makes them fight the hardest. They spent another couple of hours just sitting and talking, telling Gustus stories of their lost loves, before they were interrupted.

They did not stir from the intimate position they were in; they recognized the scent that approached. Others might claim them weak for being snuggled together against a tree as they were, but Indra would not; she's family. When the General got closer Lexa got up and met her. In her shame she hadn't seen Indra since the night of the battle at the Mountain; the General looked tired. She hugged the woman, and received no protest. The tightness in her chest eased just a fraction when she felt Indra's arms close around her frame. When Indra placed her hand on the back of Lexa's head and pulled her in tighter, the Commander fell even further in to the embrace and her body shook a bit as tears streaked down her face.

"I'm sorry."

Indra pulled back and looked at her confused.

"You know Indra," she felt that saying the woman's name would be disrespectful, "and Lincoln."

Indra knew Lexa was referring to her separation from Abby. While she nodded her acknowledgement, she put the thought to the back of her mind. She doesn't want to talk about Abby, not until she figured out how to fix things with her mate.

"That is part of the reason I came. Apparently we were misinformed during the retreat. Lincoln had been wounded, nearly mortally so. He was unconscious when some Skaikru scouts found him and a child from the Mountain. Kane sent a messenger."

Anya and Gustus had joined them by then and caught the tail end of what Indra had said.

"How many times has that boy escaped death?" Gustus chuckled.

"It is not his skills that are given credit for this save," Indra stated with a barely there sad smile.

"What do you mean?" Lexa asked.

"Another feat credited to the power of Wanheda. Lincoln kom Trikru fought valiantly, defying the Commander of Blood herself, even going so far as to save a child of the enemy. Thus the Commander of Death rewarded him with new life. The longer she stays hidden, the more her fame grows."

Lexa felt a pang of guilt for the pride that swells in her chest.

"What really happened?" Gustus asked.

"Lincoln ran a fowl of three reapers. They had killed the boy's father and were getting ready to run off with him. Lincoln fought and bested them, even managing not to kill them, but not without injury. I'm told the boy has refused to leave Lincoln's side since then," Indra explained.

"And the reapers?" Lexa asked.

"They are being treated. Skaikru has turned none away who need medical help. To keep the peace a small camp has been set up outside of Arkadia for healing. Lincoln is the only one Abby has treated inside their walls," Indra stated.

"A sound move. You said Kane sent word? Have you spoken to...," Anya's voice trailed off.

"No," Indra sighed, "she will not see me. But, I doubt she will object to anyone seeing Lincoln. They want to negotiate terms of a permanent peace."

"Where is Lincoln's mate? Was he not with child?" Lexa asked.

"He is, or was the last I saw him, but he too has disappeared. Nia has extended her bounty to three missing Skaikru, so it seems he is traveling with Wanheda and Raven; or she at least thinks he is. We still have scouts searching, but there's been nothing more than glimpses and leads that fall short. Their tracks are well covered."

Lexa mentally kicked herself; but she still can't stop the pride she feels in Clarke's skill.

"Who is the messenger they sent?" Lexa asked.

"Octavia," Indra answered.

"Can we use that to our advantage," Anya asked.

"No," Lexa answered quickly shaking her head, "we won't use tricks."

"Send me back with Octavia to check on little brother. I will speak with their Heda and her Council," Gustus volunteered. "While they seem to be adapting to survival, any of you showing up could cause turmoil that we should avoid. Their wounds are just as fresh as ours."

"Would Octavia be agreeable to eating with us tonight?" Lexa only asked because she knew the young warrior's thoughts on many of her decisions thus far. An argument would do no one any good right now.

"If I ask, she will be," Indra assured.

"Ask, make sure she knows it's not an order, we'll go from there," Lexa replied.

* * *

The Wastelands

"Clarke! We have to stop! This wind is too much!"

Raven had to yell to make her words heard. They were barely even moving as it was. Only three weeks in and they were having a hard time. The terrain was horrible and the weather changes even worse. There's a constant hazy fog and just moments ago it had only been drizzling. Then out of nowhere the drizzle grew to a full storm and then gave way to the wind, and with the wind came the sands.

"We have to keep going!" Clarke yelled back, "Before the rain picked up I saw what looked like a cave not too far ahead. If we can make it there we'll have cover and be able to rest!"

They needed to make it to that cave. Clarke hoped it really was a cave and not just some large rocks. Murphy had fallen ill two days ago. He was laying down in the wagon shivering under three blankets; blankets that were mostly soaked through from the storm. They needed shelter and they needed a dry place to start a fire.

They weren't sure how much longer it took, but they made it to the cave. Clarke and Raven were tired, but they built a fire from wood they had stored with their supplies. Clarke was thankful that all their supplies had gotten wet in the storm. They set Murphy up as close to the fire as possible with dry blankets. They had a minimal amount of medicines but Clarke did what she could for him.

While Clarke was tending to Murphy, Raven made a torch. There was an odd smell in the cave, so she wanted to check and make sure they were alone. Storm or not, she didn't want them to linger if they were in someone's, or rather, something's home. She had gotten a fair distance away when she realized they were indeed not alone. She heard the scurrying on the walls first. It made her nervous. She drew a dagger and gripped it in her free hand as she turned in a circle trying to catch sight of whatever was making the noise.

Abruptly, the noises stopped. Raven stopped moving and let her breathing settle as best she could. She listened for a few moments, but only silence met her ears. She decided to keep going with her dagger still in hand. The smell was getting worse. Raven held the torch out as far as her arm would go as she cautiously pressed on. She eventually found the source of the smell. She'd held her stomach in check until then. The smell was easier to ignore than the sight of the body.

After she spit out the last of the bile she examined the body from afar. It looked like … she couldn't quite describe what it looked like. Human, but not. Mutated from radiation maybe? Humanoid of some sort? Raven really couldn't tell. The skin on the body that hadn't rotted away looked scaly in some parts, but in other parts looked almost smooth and still healthy. Its limbs looked human, but the hands and feet were things completely different. Both feet and both hands looked to be from four different animals. Whatever this thing was though, it was definitely dead. It wasn't responsible for the scurrying she'd heard earlier. She even felt like she was being watched. But there was nothing more to be learned from a dead carcass so she started to turn away and walk back to where her friends were, but a noise stopped her. It was the random scurrying sound again.

She turned back and held the torch a bit higher, in an effort to illuminate the furthest corner of the cave. She gasped and almost dropped the torch. There were eyes glowing at the very back of the cave. It took her a moment to compose herself. Her heart was slamming against her chest and her breathing had gotten erratic. She almost peed her pants when the eyes started moving towards her. And then she wanted to kick herself for being such a wuss.

When they were fully in the light she could see how small they were. She felt an overwhelming feeling of despair she instinctively knew was coming from the four creatures in front of her. They looked … Raven's brow furrowed as she continued to watch them. At first they looked like large baby lizards, but now? Now they looked more humanoid. One of them broke away from the group and went over to the dead body. It made a sound that sounded like a puppy whimpering.

Raven understood almost immediately. The dead thing was their mother, or father; the engineer couldn't really tell. Another of the baby creatures slowly crawled towards Raven. The engineer moved just as slowly to kneel down. She put her weapon away and held out her hand. As the creature sniffed at her fingers, she looked a bit closer at its form. Its eyes were grey within grey; the pupils being only slightly darker in color than the scleras. Its skin was … interesting, was the first word that came to Raven's mind. Its skin was a smokey greyish tone of blue and seemed to glow in different areas when the light of her torch hit it. Its hair looked to be a shimmering white tone; short and wavy.

The creatures all watched as their sibling inspected Raven. They sat back on their haunches reminding Raven of a little caveman boy she'd seen in a cartoon movie about a family of dinosaurs when she was still on the Ark. Faster than she was ready the creature gripped her arm then lunged at her neck. She squealed loudly and fell on to her back.

"Raven!"

Clarke ran towards the sound, torch and sword in hand. She saw Raven on her back, a creature stuck to her chest with its face in her neck, and three more creatures just like it running towards Raven. Clarke went for the immediate danger first; the one attached to Raven. She raised the sword and moved to slash at the thing attacking Raven.

"Clarke no! Wait!"

Raven held one hand out to stop Clarke's attack while she held the creature with her other hand.

"It's okay. It just moved faster than I was ready for and it surprised me."

Clarke took a step back and reassessed the scene before her. The creatures seemed to be cowering behind Raven's fallen frame. Now that the blood wasn't rushing through her ears, she could hear them whimpering. The one on Raven's chest was visibly shaking in the engineer's arms. It wasn't attacking, it was seeking comfort.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," Raven spoke softly to the creature in her arms, "it's okay. You just scared us a bit, it's alright."

Raven got to her feet and picked up her dropped torch while Clarke sheathed her sword.

"Look," she said as she pointed with her light.

"Was that their mother?" Clarke asked.

"I think so," Raven replied.

"What are they?"

"I don't know. But, I know they're scared. Seems it's been dead awhile, so they're probably hungry too."

Clarke looked at her friend and could already tell she was smitten with the thing in her arms. The blonde couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head. She felt a light tapping on her leg so she looked down. One of the creatures was standing before her staring up at her. Fully standing they came to just below knee level. The thing raised its arms as it continued to stare.

"Awww, I think it likes you," Raven giggled.

Clarke sighed, "Leave it to you to find orphans in a cave in the middle of a wasteland."

Clarke reached down with her free hand and picked the child up. She looked at the other two and motioned with her hand.

"Come on, there's food. We should all get some rest."

They walked back to their camp area. It was far enough away from the opening of the cave to give sufficient shelter from the weather. Luckily it was roomy enough for the horses as well. The animals were munching on a pile of feed and Murphy was sitting up eating some of the stew Clarke had made. He did a double take when he saw the ladies walking towards him.

"Making friends everywhere you go, huh Raven?"

"How do you know Clarke didn't find them?"

"Really?" Murphy sucked his teeth and chuckled.

"They?"

The one being held by Clarke spoke. All three travelers were taken aback.

"They," it said again and looked at Clarke like it was trying to put a puzzle together.

"More," it said.

"More?" Clarke questioned.

"More … sound."

"Hey, I think I read a book about something like this," Murphy said as he shared his food with the two creatures that hadn't seemed to claim Raven and Clarke.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"I think they learn just by watching and listening. Like, at a rapid rate though. Yes?"

Murphy directed his question to the creature in Clarke's arms.

It gave him a small smile.

"More," the one in Raven's arms said.

"If we talked to them for a few hours I bet they'd know our language by morning. You remember on the Ark how some of the older folks would say there's some truth in every bit of myth and legend? If the tales are true, there used to be some like them on the Ark also. But they died out, or were killed during one of the riots, depending on who you believe or what book you can hack from the restricted directory. Basically, the more they hear, the more they see, the quicker they learn. I remember hearing something about them being born with knowledge of their predecessors too. But like I said, it could all just have been stories."

"You, hacked books," Raven stated more than asked.

Clarke looked at Murphy with a smirk on her face.

"Still waters run deep huh," she said.

Murphy looked up at her, matching her smirk.

"I was an asshole Griff, nobody ever said I was stupid."

"Asshole!" one of the beings mimicked.

"For goodness sake, barely five minutes," Clarke rolled her eyes as her friends laughed.

* * *

Arkadia

Abby sat in her office rubbing her temples. Marcus has been away in Polis for the better part of two weeks. She was expecting him back any day now. She hoped it would be sooner rather than later. Pike has been in her ear ever since Marcus left and she's quickly losing her patience.

It's not like she doesn't understand his concerns. But for survival, they needed to work with the Grounders. Winter is coming, and they can't afford to fight another war when they barely have supplies to get through the next two months. The tentative truce with the Trikru and Floukru has helped in keeping them afloat, but they have their own to look after too.

"Hey Doc?"

The Doctor turned and saw Bellamy staring at her earnestly.

"You might want to come out here. Pike's trying to stir up trouble again. He's got a decent crowd this time. Even some of the Council seem to be listening."

Abby sighed deeply and rubbed her swollen belly as she stood. Bellamy moved to assist her but she waved him off.

"The last thing Pike needs to see is me looking weak. All he'll do is use it to escalate people's fears of leaving an omega in charge; an omega who is pregnant with the scion of their supposed enemy."

There was a large crowd gathered around Pike as he spoke. It was the same old nonsense. The Grounders betrayed us, they can't be trusted, we shouldn't be wasting supplies helping them, we need to take the fight to them before they come for us, the Commander wants us all slaughtered.

Abby's eyes hurt from the amount of eye rolling the man inspired. She allowed Bellamy to make a path for her then she stepped on to the platform that she correctly assumed Pike had made.

"And now that she's here, let's ask her," Pike began. "What do you plan on doing about these Grounders Chancellor?"

Of all the scents she's ever smelled, alphas while they're posturing and trying to assert control was the worst. In her current state of pregnancy after mere seconds she could feel herself wanting to vomit. But she hadn't the time for that. She focused on the scents of nature around her to center herself. She needed to nip this in the bud before Pike really escalated things. She raised her hand to silence the crowd. She inwardly smiled seeing Pike's silent rage in reaction to her control of the masses.

"Had you simply waited until tomorrow Charles everyone would've gotten this information during lunch. When Marcus gets back, you'll find that he won't be empty handed. We will have supplies that we desperately need, and most important the beginning of an alliance with the Commander. This alliance will come with benefits that we will not be able to get any other way…"

"Alliance!" Pike yelled, "What do we need with another sham of an alliance? Have you not been paying attention? You know what, this isn't even necessary." Pike turned back to the crowd. "Why the hell are we even listening to this omega? Clearly that monstrosity growing inside her is affecting her decisions when it comes to dealing with these savages. You only have that pin by default. I call for a vote. Let the people decide who should really be leading. I won't be dictated to by a misguided weak omega who…"

Pike stumbled back and barely stopped himself from falling over. It took Abby's brain a few moments to register what had just happened; to register what she'd done. Pike stared at her, holding his hands near his chest watching as his palm filled with blood.

"Call me weak again Charles," Abby pointed at the man, "and you and I will be having a very different conversation."

The words were said with such venom that Pike remained stunned for several moments after. Abby took full advantage of his silence.

"This world is not what we thought it was," Abby addressed Arkadia, "everything that we thought we knew, everything that we were taught on the Ark means nothing anymore. This world was not empty like we believed. More than half of the things in our history and earth studies books are no longer relevant. This was never our world to take. These lands that we are on right now, belong to someone else. Yet they have allowed us to stay here, think about that. We have absolutely no claim here. And more importantly, we are not prepared. What the former Chancellor did not tell you, I will. I made a mistake long ago in regards to withholding information and I refuse to do the same again. It wasn't just air we were running out of on the Ark. We were starting to lose stock on many things, including food shares. We were not in any way prepared to come to Earth. The hundred that we sent, were barely prepared. We just managed to get through one war…"

"And if we fall in to another sham alliance we'll be even further ill prepared," Pike interrupted. "With our weapons..."

"Your use of our weapons will get us all slaughtered!" Abby growled, once again silencing the man. "I understand your concerns. They have been heard. But another war is not what is best for our people. Yes, we have weapons that seem superior to theirs; shock sticks and guns. But they have things that are far more important. They have the numbers, and they know this land far better than we do. They don't need to stop and reload a sword. They don't need radios to communicate, they don't need to figure out how to live without electricity or technology, they don't need to figure out how to survive in this world because they have lived here all their lives. We barely avoided a war with them by the skin our teeth already. If we start one now, sure, we'll kill some with our bullets. We might even be able to hold them back for a while; a week, possibly a month. But then the Commander will call for reinforcements and she'll replenish her ranks and supplies. And we'll load more bullets in our guns, and then we'll run out of those bullets and all of our guns will be useless. Meanwhile, our little camp here will be surrounded. We will run out of food. We will run out of water. Every bit of supplies we have will be gone and then we will be overrun. They wouldn't even need to fight us if they didn't want to. They could simply siege us and wait until we're all nearly dead from starvation. And what will you do then Charles?"

Abby turned back to the man then. While he was seething, and still bleeding from his nose, he had no words to contradict.

"If you all think a vote is needed, we will have one. My aim is to grow and change with this new world. We are no longer on the Ark. We are on the ground. This is where our ancestors came from. This is where the Grounders' ancestors came from. You can try and dispute that if you want Charles," the Chancellor paused for just a moment to look at the man and through the crowd, "but it does not change the facts. We all came from one people. We are all Grounders now. If allying with and working with the Grounders will aid our people in survival then that is what we will do."

A cheer broke out in the crowd. Pike being the proud alpha that he was would not let the subject go.

"And what happens when they show their true colors?"

Pike had to yell the question three times to get the crowd to simmer down and actually hear him.

"And what happens when they lull you in to a false sense of security, little omega? They've already done it. The Commander fooled your own daughter; your true daughter. Actually," Pike chuckled condescendingly, "I hear she did a lot of things to Clarke. And then she left our people stranded to die in that mountain. We defeated them. Not the savages, us. And where is your daughter now _Chancellor_? What would she think of this new alliance? If it wasn't…"

"If it wasn't," Abby cut him off, "for Clarke, we would all be dead and/or well on our way to being carved up like lap rats. Clarke, led our people to victory."

Abby wanted to do a lot more than punch the man for even mentioning Clarke.

"Did the Commander leaving us set us back? It did. But because of Clarke, we survived. Her actions and the many that followed her are the reason we can even be here to, yet again, argue about fighting a useless war. If she were here, she would want us to do what was needed to survive, live, and thrive. She wouldn't want us to throw away the chance she worked so hard to give us. Another war will not help anyone."

A murmuring sparked in the crowd as everyone considered the doctor's words.

"And to answer your other question, Clarke is in the world traveling as she sees fit. She won the right to do that when she won the war against the Mountain. And if all goes well, you'll be able to thank Clarke for our new home too."

"Then it's a good thing all did go well."

Abby's eyes snapped to the back of the crowd like everyone else. She couldn't help but smile at Marcus. She'd been so wrapped up in her back and forth with Pike that she hadn't noticed Kane, or the contingency that came with him, enter the courtyard. Her breath caught and her smile faltered just a little when she saw Indra on the horse next to him.

1-1-1-1-1-1

Marcus had been back for a couple of hours and Abby had successfully avoided speaking of anything besides business with him and the Grounders as well as avoided being alone with Indra. She was back safe in her office trying to de-stress and keep mobility in her hand so it didn't swell up too much more. She shouldn't have hit the man, but he'd been asking for it. Some alphas only know to shut the fuck up when after you lay hands on them.

She heard a knock behind her and judging from the scent, she regretted thinking the man in to existence.

"How can I help you Charles?" she asked as she faced the man.

"I thought we could talk. Just us, no more battles of words or games," Pike answered as he shut the door.

The doctor stared at him for a few moments. Things immediately felt off. With each step he took closer to her, his scent seemed to change and grow stronger.

"What more do you think we have to speak about Charles? I think the people have already spoken. You seem to be the only person not on board," Abby spoke as she got up and moved to stand behind her chair.

If he wanted to speak fairly he would not have closed her door when he entered the room. His demeanor was setting off her warning bells, but he was too close for her to do more than panic before she figured it out.

1-1-1-1-1-1

The past few weeks had been hell for Indra. Negotiations with Skaikru and the rest of the Coalition had admittedly gone smoother than she had expected. Skaikru had a few key things that were weighed heavily in their favor. The Mountain was no longer a threat thanks to the actions of Wanheda and her people. Skaikru's healing power saved all the Reapers that were found and returned them to their families. The current leader of Skaikru was not only their best healer, who without being asked shared her skills with all clansmen in need, but she was also the mother of the very revered Wanheda. Many had witnessed the woman working in the healing camp. Once healed enough to return home they spoke to their leaders of the hidden fire in the omegas blood. They'd taken to calling her Skaigonaheda.

It made Indra proud to know Abby had gained her own renown among the clansmen. The thing that was probably the most important, is Abby chose Marcus Kane to be Skaikru's ambassador. The beta proved to be a good negotiator; he handled himself well against the other ambassadors.

The one thing Indra did not currently appreciate, however, is Kane's stalling. He'd promised to set up a meeting with Abby so they could speak privately. Since she walked into Arkadia hours ago she had gotten snippets of emotion from her estranged mate that had been increasingly bad. And right now, they were at their worst.

"Where is Abby?"

Kane and Bellamy shared a quick look. Marcus knew Indra would eventually ask, but he wanted to speak with Abby first. He was going to comment on this but Bellamy beat him to it.

"I'm not sure that right now wou…" Bellamy began.

"I was not speaking to you boy!" The General didn't mean to snap. But she didn't have time for this foolishness. "Kane, my friend, something is wrong. Please, where is she?"

"She was headed to her office last we spoke," Kane answered worriedly.

"Is she guarded?"

It clicked then. Bellamy had done a short sweep of the camp after Pike had disappeared but he couldn't find the man. Then, after the meetings, he'd forgotten to continue searching. He didn't answer Indra's question, he ran. From the sounds behind him he knew the General and Kane were following.

1-1-1-1-1-1

This had to work. He had tried to do things politically, but these idiotic people would not listen. The Commander and her band of savages will be the death of them. He won't let that happen if he can help it. He tried to take the safe route and rally the people, but Doctor Griffin swayed them. She'd always had a silver tongue; it's a trait he actually admired in the omega. Despite what he said in front of the crowd earlier, he's very much aware that Abigail Griffin is not weak. There are so few omegas like her in their ranks. She should've been his years ago. Clarke should've been his child. How the hell Jake Griffin managed to pull Abby was beyond his knowledge. There was nothing spectacular about the man in the least.

After Jake was floated he had considered trying again. When they got to earth and Abby had gone in to heat, he saw his chance. But she didn't even spare him a glance. She let one of those disgusting savages ravage her beautiful body and infect her. He planned to remedy that soon. Accidents happen all the time after all. The thought of getting rid of the little monster inside the doctor and replacing it with his own seed made him smirk.

"Charles, what are you doing?"

Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. He hadn't noticed he'd moved so close to her desk. He made himself refocus on his plan. He let his pheromones seep through his pores slowly.

"Things weren't always so combative with us Abby. These are troubling times we're in. I know you want what's best for the people, I do too. I think we can achieve our goals together. If the people see us united, they will fall in line."

It was all Abby could do to keep her grip on the back of her chair. The alpha's pheromones made her nose burn and her skin crawl. It wasn't just affecting her though, the pups inside her were not happy about the invasive stench either.

"Charles, I'm not sure what you're trying to accomplish here, but you need to stop. You and I working together is a fine thought, but I don't think that means the same thing to me as it does to you."

"Of course it means the same thing. We should've done this a long time ago you know."

Pike upped the amount of pheromones he was releasing. The effect, he could see, was nearly instantaneous. Trying to do it outside when they were in front of a crowd was foolish. There was too much open air to dissipate the scent, and Abby wasn't the average omega. But confined in this room, he knew it would work. Abby's grip on the chair dropped and sweat formed on her brow. She's still fighting it, and he expected nothing less. It'll make his conquest all the sweeter. He moved the chair and stood in front of her.

"Charles, please stop," Abby pleaded.

Pike smiled as the whispered words left her quivering lips. He reached a hand up to touch her cheek, but she moved back to avoid his touch. That made him angry. He expected her to resist, but standing this close to her now she should be on her knees.

"Don't do that again," he growled as he stepped forward.

Abby didn't listen. For each step he took forward, she moved a step back. When her back hit the counter, her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. Pike moved closer, until his body was pressed against hers. She wanted to push him away, kick him, hit him, anything. But she was powerless to move. The pheromones surrounding her called for her to submit. When his callused hands brushed against her cheeks she began to cry.

"Ssshhh, you know this is for the best. This should have happened between us long ago Abby. It's high time we fixed that. Don't worry, you'll forget about this soon."

Abby cringed and squealed in pain when he traced Indra's mark on her neck. When his lips touched hers, two things happened at the same time. The door to her office blasted open and Abby's stomach reeled. She couldn't stop the vomit that crawled up her throat and sprayed out of her mouth.

Pike jumped back in disgust and looked towards the door. Too slowly he tried to reach for his gun. Indra was on him in less than a second. She jumped over the desk and planted her foot in Pike's chest knocking the man back. He growled in pain when his back hit a shelf. He tried to recover and swing at the General, but she easily blocked his punch and dealt him three hits in return.

Bellamy had tried to enter the room before Indra, but she had pushed him out of the way. He and Kane were stunned at the display of speed and skill that she showed. So stunned, that they let the beating go on for longer than they probably should have. By the time the guards had gotten there, Indra had Pike on his knees with her hands wrapped around the man's throat. She didn't seem to feel any of knocks to her arms that Pike gave her in an effort to free himself.

"Indra! Indra, he's had enough!" Bellamy yelled as he gripped one of Pike's arms in an effort to get the man to heel.

"Indra, we've got him," Kane said as he grabbed for Pike's other arm. "Abby needs you more."

That got through to the General, but she did not release him just yet. She stared in to his good eye, the other having already swollen shut, and growled.

"If you EVER touch her again, the whole of your Ark will not keep me from bathing in your blood."

Indra released him with a head-butt to his already injured nose. The guards secured Pike's arms behind him and pulled him out of the room. He yelled and cursed the whole way, but Indra didn't hear any of it. Once her eyes were set on Abby, the doctor was her only focus.

Abby was on the floor with her back to the wall in a full on panic attack. She was rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped around her legs staring straight ahead as she cried. One of the younger guards that still remained in the room, who didn't fully understand what was happening, tried to move and comfort Abby but he only made the situation worse. The doctor screamed when the boy got too close and if Bellamy had not been quick enough to pull him back, Indra would've knocked the guard in to next week.

Indra kept some distance between herself and Abby as she called the doctor's name. She released a heavy amount of protective pheromones to drown out the stench of Pike on her mate.

"Indra?" Abby's voice was uncharacteristically small, and she still wouldn't look at the General.

"I'm here hodnes (love)."

It took a few moments, but Abby slowly turned her head and looked at the General like she was trying to comprehend where she was and if Indra was actually in front of her. Indra held back, knowing that in this state an omega had to make the first move. It didn't take long. Abby raised her arms and Indra immediately pulled the distressed doctor in. As she lifted Abby, she addressed Kane.

"She needs to be out of this room," Indra stated.

"This way," Kane spoke without hesitation.

When they were finally alone in Abby's quarters, Indra sat on the couch with Abby in her lap. She grabbed a nearby cloth and cleaned Abby's face and mouth then held her mate close and filled the room with her pheromones.

The doctor had her face buried in Indra's neck; nose firmly attached to the woman's scent gland. It'd been too long, Abby lamented as her head cleared. Charles should never have been able to affect her like that. But it'd been too long since she was near Indra. Too long since Indra had held her, too long since she'd been surrounded by her warrior's scent, too long since Indra had kissed her belly and talked to their growing pups. She'd let too much time pass in her grief and now she felt like she was paying for it.

"I'm sorry," Abby whispered in to the General's neck.

"Don't do that ai tombom (my heart). This is no one's fault but that vile joka's (fucker's)."

"I know, but…"

"There is no but," Indra sighed. After a short silence she said, "It's I that owes you an apology, I failed you."

"That's, not quite how I heard it," Abby said after figuring out what her mate was talking about. Before Indra could ask, Abby answered. "The Commander can be quite stealthy when she wants to be."

"The Commander was here?"

"She snuck in to talk to me. She actually seemed more of a wreck than I was. She asked me not to blame you for her decision. But I was still angry; I am still angry and hurt. War is a horrible, ugly thing, and I don't know where my ba…"

Abby's voice cracked and Indra holds her tighter until her sobs calmed down again.

"I'm sorry," Abby said when she had control of her voice again. She made a move to stand but Indra held her fast and looked at her with questioning eyes. "I know this isn't something you're used to; having to deal with such … weakness."

Indra kept her eyes on the doctor until the woman would look at her again.

"Dealing with loss, doesn't make you weak. You must grieve to be able to properly move on. You are my mate, Abby kom Skaikru; you chose me and I chose you. Believe me when I tell you I feel Clarke's loss just as sharply as you do; just as sharply as the Commander does," Indra lamented. "She and I have walked this path before."

Abby wasn't quite sure what that meant. She knows Indra had lost a child before, though she was very sparing on the details, but what did that have to do with the Commander?

"Some years ago, when the Spirit first chose Lexa to be the new Commander, many of the Clans were still at war with each other. Lexa was the Commander that started the Coalition. The Azgeda did not want to submit, even as the other Clans were joining the alliance. The Azplana, the Ice Queen, wanted to end Lexa. Most were tired of war and death, but she seemed to thrive on it. She couldn't get close to Lexa, but she found a way to get close to her mate."

"Your daughter," Abby put it together.

"Yes," Indra paused, and Abby didn't miss how her demeanor sagged for just a moment. "She stole Costia. After a month, we were hopeful and still looking. After two months," Indra couldn't stop the growl that sounded in her chest, "Nia sent her shaved head back to Lexa in a crate. Such an act would utterly destroy most people. Being leaders, it was not afforded to us to fall apart. But that doesn't mean we were unaffected. Lexa stayed clear of me for weeks after. And when she did come to me, she handed me her sword and offered me her life as payment for Costia's death. I had to remind her that her blood is not what Costia would want. And we left it at that. Lexa had her duties as the Commander to see to, and I had my duties as well. The dead are gone, and the living are hungry. Just because you don't see us grieve openly, the way you Skaikru do, doesn't mean we don't feel the emptiness when we lose someone."

Abby nodded her head. She wasn't in complete agreeance with her mate's coping mechanism, but she understood. It's not like things weren't just as harsh with people being floated on the Ark.

"The dead are gone, and the living are hungry," she whispered the words.

"We are still searching Abby. None of us think Wanheda is dead."

"I keep hearing that term in the med-camp. What does it mean?"

"It's what my people call Clarke; the Commander of Death. There's many a story about her power and how she fell the Mountain."

"That's not a title she would appreciate. Killing isn't something she ever wanted to do."

"Perhaps not. But she took a stand and led her people to battle when she needed to. She is well respected among the Clans. As are you, Skaigonaheda."

Abby raised her brow in question of the name.

"It's a title of respect. It's a reference to the creature that shares your name. Skaigona is what we call a bird of prey. For you, it loosely translates to the Commander Who Hunts From The Sky. It's fitting. No one saw you flying in to lead, yet here you are, guiding your people to a new day."

"I suppose that isn't so bad," Abby said as she made to get up again. She smiled when Indra wouldn't let her go. "I'm just going to the bathroom, I need to get the taste of vomit out of my mouth. I won't be long."

Indra watched her movements silently. When Abby disappeared from view Indra leant forward and squeezed her eyes shut as she clutched her head. She made herself take long deep breathes to keep some semblance of control. If she hadn't followed her instincts or even hesitated a moment longer … she won't allow herself to finish that thought. She vowed right then and there to never let another mate or child be taken from her again. She would not survive it.

Abby reentered the room and quietly observed her alpha. She released calming pheromones as she walked over to her mate. She stood between Indra's legs and held the other woman's head to her stomach and gently massaged her scalp. Indra circled her arms around Abby's legs and pulled her closer. The doctor doesn't ask questions, she knows her mate well. For as stern, and even cold, as the General can be perceived as, she lived for the quiet tender moments when no words were needed. Indra often spoke more in action, than with words.

"I felt you sometimes you know," Abby broke the silence, "usually at night when…"

Abby paused when she felt movement in her abdomen. She watched as Indra took in what was happening. Indra placed one of her hands on the side of Abby's stomach where her cheek just was and waited. When it happened again, Indra's reaction was unexpected. Abby watched as her warrior swallowed repeatedly, trying to get past the sudden lump in her throat, as silent tears streamed down the alpha's face.

"It was usually at night," Abby continued, "when they wouldn't settle."

She pulled Indra up from her seat and caressed her warrior's face and kissed her tears away.

"We missed you. I missed you. I'm sorry I kept you away. Forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive."

Abby was going to reply, but Indra's lips silenced her.

* * *

To be continued...

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating:** M  
 **Pairings:** Clarke/Lexa, Indra/Abby, Anya/Raven, Lincoln/Murphy  
 **Word Count:** 11,637  
 **A/N:** A/B/O dynamics.  
So I actually had a lot more written for this update but there's also more beyond that that I wanted to add to it. But I know that's going to take more time and I didn't want anyone to think I abandoned this story. And yes, I know, I have other stories to update. I am NOT abandoning any of them. But life happens and adulting needs to be done so I don't have as much free time as I once did.  
This is unbetaed so please forgive my mistakes.  
I hope you enjoy this update and leave a review at the end.  
 **Disclaimer:** The 100 belongs to Jason Rothenberg & The CW.  
 **Translations:** Spanish translated by Lavina 'LavLav' Romo.

 **Please read & review  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Ripples Through Time II**

The Wastelands

The ever present haze was finally thinning. Clarke sat next to the orphan that had claimed her in the cave while Raven, Murphy and the other little ones tried to relax in the wagon. Clarke was lost in thought. She'd been talking to and learning more about the orphans they'd found. The eldest that sat with her told her that he remembered going to the cave. He also remembered that they were supposed to come back out of the Wastelands, but their parent had died before that happened. He was sad about that, but he was also certain that he and his siblings were meant to be found by the three travelers.

Clarke had smiled at that. She couldn't understand the connection they all felt towards their new wards, but she agreed with the boy; they were meant to be a pack. Murphy was right about the speed at which the orphans could learn. Apart from rapidly picking up English, they taught their foster children Spanish as well. Being bilingual on the Ark was not uncommon. Raven figured that if they ran in to trouble it would help to have a language to communicate with that others might not readily understand. If they learned anything from being around the Clans it was implementing security measures ahead of time. By that same thought, they taught their wards what they knew of Trigedasleng.

When Clarke decided to leave Arkadia, she didn't expect to have anyone with her. Hell, she hadn't even expected to travel as far as she had. She figured she'd be a lone wolf for a while and hopefully her pain would ease. But fate deemed it right that she have her own small pack; a pack that would be growing soon enough.

The little ones they had found easily bonded with them. The youngest one seemed to float between all three of them, but the others had very clearly claimed Clarke, Raven, and Murphy as their surrogate parents. Clarke was bonded with the smallest, but eldest of the siblings. She named him Allanon. He only ate in small portions, wanting to give his siblings the bigger portion of their food shares, so Murphy nicknamed him Little Mouse, and the name stuck. The second eldest bonded with Murphy, he named her Leaf. The third in line bonded to Raven, she named her Jadxia. The baby boy of the bunch refused being given a name. He said he felt a need to wait until he found his parental bond. Not knowing much about their culture, and not wanting to force something on the child, the trio respected his wishes. They simply called him Baby Boy, and he was okay with that.

"Hey Griff?"

"Yeah Murphy."

"You notice the haze has been getting thinner?" Murphy asked from the back of the wagon.

"I thought it was just me," Raven chimed in.

Clarke looked down at Allanon's smiling face beside her before answering. He had previously told her that they were almost home.

"It seems we're almost to the other side."

Just as the words left her mouth, the air around them was finally clear. Clarke slowed the horses to a full stop so they could look around. To the left and right the wall of haze was visible. Stretching down either side of them as far as their eyes could see. But straight ahead of them was a different story. The cracked and sandy ground became solid and healthy looking. Further on large patches of grass and weeds were visible. Clarke swore there was something on the wind; something urging them to move forward.

"Sooo, we moving or what?" Raven brought Clarke out of her thoughts.

"Onward we go," Clarke said as she flicked the reins.

They stopped after a few more hours to rest the horses and let them graze for a while.

"You know, the only thing I really miss about the Ark is the showers," Murphy said. "No. Two things. Showers, and beds. You think we'll ever be anywhere with indoor plumbing again?"

"If we find any structures from the old world that aren't a complete ruin and are near a big enough source of water, I can probably make that happen," Raven said.

"Really?" Clarke questioned.

"Um, duh. I'm kind of a baby genius. Why do you think your dad trained me to do like, all the things on the Ark? Youngest zero-g mechanic in half a century for a reason," Raven mused.

"Well, if we keep heading in the same direction we'll get to where a pretty decent city used to be. Well, give or take where it used to be. The coastal lines have probably changed as much as the inlands have. There were still structures that were usable in the Clans' lands, doubt it'd be different here. When we get there we'll be near water and if we're not eaten by mutants or murdered by snarks and grumpkins then maybe we can find whatever Raven needs to give us some small comforts. I don't know about you guys, but I need a bed to sleep in stat. These changes to my body are killing me and sleeping on the ground or in the wagon is really taking its toll," Murphy said.

Raven and Clarke grunted in agreement of needing a bed. They were all sore and the pups growing inside them did not make things easier. Clarke wasn't particularly thinking of their pains at the moment though. She was imagining them in a world with a few comforts. Sure they had some hardships along the way getting to this point, but things have not been so bad. They were happy, and relatively healthy. And more importantly, they were free. Free from the Ark, free from the Clans, free from their broken hearts. Partially so on the latter anyway.

When Clarke really sat and thought about it, it wasn't even the betrayal that bothered her so much. Bellamy was right; the possibility of Clarke making the same decision was there. Clarke killed three hundred warriors to save the original hundred, and then went on to kill everyone in the Mountain to save the forty or so that were left of the original group. The comparisons are not lost on her. What hurt Clarke the most is that Lexa left _her_. Send the army away with the rescued hostages, fine. But why didn't Lexa stay with her? They were supposed to forge a new world together; merge their people until they were one. They were already making a difference. Raven and Anya, Lincoln and Murphy, and her mother and Indra were all proof of that; proof that their people could work and live and love together. Things were changing. But then Lexa left her, and the vibrant colors she could see them painting the new world with turned to ash. Arms wrapping around her shoulders and a hand pulling her face in brought her from her thoughts.

"It's okay Clarke, we'll get through this," Raven whispered in to her hair. She let her pheromones build around Clarke, hoping to comfort her friend.

Clarke hadn't even noticed that she'd started crying. She tried to pull away, she didn't want to feel these things anymore, but Raven held her fast. Allanon snuggled up to her, feeling her distress. Then she felt Murphy at her back and his arm around her waist.

"I don't have the same pain that you guys do. And I know I wasn't the best person when we all crash landed on this rock. But I think we've all grown from our experiences here. We're in this together, and we won't make it if we don't lean on each other to get through whatever the rest of this life's journey throws at us."

"Hey cabrón ( _dumbass_ ), what the hell was Lincoln's dick laced with? Why are you a bloody philosopher now?"

Clarke couldn't hold her laughter at that. Neither did Raven and Murphy.

"Thank you," Clarke said as she sat up.

"You know I'm always good for a laugh Griff," Raven replied.

"No, that's not what I meant. Thanks, to both of you, for being here. I really thought I'd just be on my own … and I'm glad I don't have to be," Clarke clarified.

"Fine, since we're being all mushy I'm glad we're the fuck away from the Ark and all that crazy war shit," Raven said a bit too sarcastically for her liking so she tried again. "I mean, I appreciate you not telling me to go float myself when I caught up to you in the woods. I had no idea what to do with myself. But now, we're the most badass pack ever and we're going to make this new land in to our own personal goldmine."

"Damn right," Clarke replied with a chuckle.

She leaned over and kissed Raven and then Murphy on their cheeks. She gave Allanon an extra squeeze and a tickle, making him giggle, then they all got up and got back in to the wagon. Renewed eagerness to truly start their new lives pushed them forward at a faster pace.

* * *

Their scents were fading, nearly gone in fact, but the assassin could tell her quarry had been here. She lit a fire in the cave, glad to be out of the crazy weather she'd been traveling in. Thunder storms and even blizzards she could easily deal with, but what was happening outside the cave did not seem normal.

There was a pungent smell coming from deeper inside the cave. Death, she could tell. She didn't feel the need to investigate, she was too tired. She'd never been gone from home for this long; one or two weeks at the most. Her body was still healing from her punishment. She checked some of her deeper wounds by the light of the fire. She'd ridden hard to get this far and it was not helping her healing. She sighed as she rubbed some ointment on her thighs, arms and shoulders.

The Azplana's words played over and over in her mind. Many times Nia had put some plan in motion to topple the Commander and take over the Coalition. Many things she had done to make her people believe in the power she wielded. The assassin's stomach twisted at the thought of doubting her Queen. However, Nia was not the only teacher the young alpha has had. If she was Nia's pup in all but blood, then Roan was also her brother.

As it stood right now Prince Roan was banished from Azgeda lands. He spoke to his mother about keeping all the much needed food and supplies from their people. He had made the mistake of thinking that he could reason with his mother, but it did not go so well for him. He was punished and thrown out before he could truly gather any followers. What Ontari knew, and Nia seemed to not, is that Roan already had followers. There were many Azgeda that questioned Nia's actions. But they did so quietly, lest the wind whisper in Nia's ears. Such are the things Nia had brainwashed her people to think.

When the alpha was younger, it was easy for her to believe the outlandish tales that were circulated. She idolized her queen. She had wanted to be just like her. She was so much in Nia's shadow that she even had thoughts to replace Roan as heir at one point. But then she started listening, really listening to some of the clues Roan would give her. He never outright said his mother was wrong, but he would give the young alpha scenarios to work through. More and more she began coming to her own conclusions. More and more, like Roan, she began to become an independent thinker. That particular point is the main reason Nia banished Roan. A free thinking opportunist in her court would eventually cause problems.

"… _two moon turns to return with my prize…"_

What if she did not return? Would the Ice Queen know where to find her? Would she even really care to find her? Nia had already given up the heir she had in Roan and was planning on making his replacement with Wanheda. What the hell did the young alpha really have to go back to? Nia had isolated her from her family as soon as it was discovered she was a natblida. Later she heard her parents and brother died in an accident. Later still, her uncle and cousin were taken by the Mountain. But, the Mountain was no more. Echo had not yet returned to Azgeda territory as far as Ontari knew. The natblida correctly assumed Echo was still at the healing camp in Trikru territory. Would the Ice Queen take vengeance on a girl that barely even knew Ontari anymore if she failed this mission?

Ontari sighed. These thoughts were folly. She would capture Wanheda and her followers then deliver them to Nia as ordered. Her role was to serve, so she would serve as she was commanded. She put the fire out and got up to leave the cave. Strange weather be damned, she had a job to do.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

A voice echoed in the now dark of the cave. Ontari spun quickly around and drew her sword. There was nothing to be seen but blackness.

" _You are strong, young one. Over the years your mind has been poisoned, but your heart remains true; though you try to ignore it."_

The voice seemed to be in her head now; loud and forceful, yet patient almost caring, and ancient. Something … extra, was in the air.

"You know nothing about me!" the alpha yelled. "Show yourself! Who are you?"

A strong wind blew around her and before she knew what was happening, she was falling to her knees and a pain in her left shoulder burned hot.

" _Do not fear for the blood you left behind, she will be well kept. The road to your future is wide open ahead of you young alpha."_

Her vision was getting blurry and all control of her limbs quickly left her.

" _Do you have the courage to walk it?"_

When she woke up later, her horse was sleeping and a fire was lit. She was groggy, but her hazy mind was quickly clearing. Everything hurt, but not as much as it did before she passed out. Her pains had muted to dull throbbing. She checked her shoulder first as it was throbbing the most. The marks were angry and red with shades of green on her skin. The last sentence of whatever it was that did this to her echoed in her mind again.

" _Do you have the courage to walk it_?"

* * *

A New Land

They'd been traveling along the coast for a week now. The landscape was beautiful. The ocean air was so seductive and soft that they wished they could sprout wings and soar through the skies. The sky perplexed them. Instead of the usual shades of blue, the sky was streaked with shades of green. It was just as bright as the lands they had come from, but a different color. The clouds still looked normal. The night sky was different though. Instead of the absolute blackness they were used to, the sky was a deep purple filled with stars. Clarke couldn't decide whether it was more of an eggplant shade or a wine shade. But it didn't matter, it was beautiful, and strange, and made no sense in their mind, but they already loved it.

The other day they'd seen creatures jumping through the water near sunset. They guessed that they were dolphins or something like them from the old world. For a moment though, Raven swore she saw one of them stop midair and wave at her. But she put that out of her mind thinking it to be her exhaustion messing with her eyes. Murphy made note of all the old world structures as they went. They encountered no people, but they seemed to sense some sort of order to the way the buildings were set up. They stayed hidden behind the tree line but close enough to still peer through the trees and see the ocean. Game was plentiful and strange in these lands; they ate well.

Their second week in the new lands was when they started thinking of a permanent location to settle. They all agreed they wanted to stay near the coast, but they would keep to the surrounding trees as cover from any enemies that may come. On the second day of their search for a good area to settle, Clarke got a nagging feeling that they were being watched. By the third night, she was sure of it. While keeping watch she could feel eyes burning in to her back. Every time she changed her position and sat facing the opposite direction, she got no relief from this feeling.

"Alo esta ahi afuera," Raven said as she sat up.  
( _Something's out there._ )

"¿También lo sientes?" Murphy asked as he sat up from his bed roll.  
( _You feel it too?_ )

"Lo a sentido por días, pero no dije nada porque no quería preocupar a todos ustedes." Clarke admitted as she breathed a sigh of relief at not being awake alone anymore.  
( _I've felt it the past couple of days. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to worry you guys._ )

"Espere, crees que alguien nos siguió por los Wastelands?" Murphy asked.  
( _Wait, do you think anyone could've followed us through the Wastelands?_ )

"No, pero puede ser quo no somos las únicas personas aqui. Acimos un error creyendo que nade estaba aquí cuando llegamos. No lo voy a repetir ese error," Clarke said.  
( _No, but we might not be the only people here. We made a mistake thinking that when we first landed, we won't be repeating it._ )

Just then they heard a rustling in the bushes to their left. Clarke already had her sword drawn and Raven always had her daggers close. Murphy quickly moved the children close to the wagon and stayed near them with his bow and arrow at the ready.

After a moment, large glowing eyes were staring down at them through the darkness.

"Ay Dios," Raven gasped.  
( _Oh god._ )

"Murphy, pon los niños en el carro," Clarke said.  
( _Murphy, get the kids in the wagon._ )

"Hecho," Murphy replied.  
( _Already there._ )

"A las tres," Clarke began.  
( _Okay, on three._ )

"Espere," Murphy interrupted.  
( _Wait._ )

"¿Que?"  
( _What?_ )

"Nomas espere, a ver que hacen primero, es que, no piensas que los caballos se volverían locos si estábamos in peligro?"  
( _Just wait, let them make the first move. I mean, wouldn't the horses be freaking out if we were in danger?_ )

"Judo por dios Murphy, si nos comemos, voy a resucitar a nosotros dos para matar te," Raven stated.  
( _Swear to god Murphy, if we get eaten. I'm resurrecting both of us so I can kill you._ )

After a tense few minutes of standing at the ready, they heard more movement. The eyes started to move towards them. When it finally came in to the light they stared in terror at its size. Clarke had a flashback of being chased by pauna, though she thinks this thing would make short work of the mutated ape. This creature was canine, but looked to be nearly two heads taller than pauna.

"Mami?" Allanon called.

"Quiet now Little Mouse," Murphy told him.

"No, tio ( _uncle_ ) this is important!" Allanon insisted.

Clarke swallowed thickly as she kept her eyes on the massive creature.

"What is it Allanon?" Clarke asked.

"She won't hurt you unless you give her cause to. She's a guardian. She needs to see you; really see you, to make sure you're trustworthy," the boy explained.

"Okay. I don't know what that means," Clarke said while her mind raced trying to decide what to do, "but I'll take your word for it."

Clarke figured they really had nothing to lose. Even with their weapons she was sure that if this beast wanted them dead, they would be. Something in the beast's stare told her that Allanon was right, so she trusted the boy. She slowly put her weapon down and continued to stare at the large creature. Raven and Murphy followed suit. The creature looked at each of them in turn, seemingly staring in to their very souls. After some time, the creature nodded its head. If Clarke wasn't mistaken, the creature smiled at them. Then it scratched the ground three times.

"She likes you," Jadxia whispered.

"Oww!" The three teenagers cried out in unison and fell to their knees, each holding their left shoulders.

" _You are still finding your footing in this new world young ones. You have suffered, and you will face more trials, but do not despair. Destiny favors you."_

The words were spoken in their minds.

" _Your Changelings are not the only pups that will need your protection. They will find you soon. Guard them as they grow, and they will always guard you."_

The voice was a mere echo now.

"Whasss happ'nen?" Murphy slurred out as he felt his body going week.

Clarke was in a similar state. Raven had already passed out. Before long, all three were unconscious.

* * *

Raven was the first to wake. Her first thought was to look for the children. She found them sleeping snuggly together by the fire. She pulled off her shirt and looked at her shoulder. There were three large claw marks etched in to her skin. There was no blood, but the marks were an angry red and her skin was marred with shades of blue and purple. The sky was still dark so she surmised that they hadn't been out very long.

Clarke and Murphy stirred and came to full consciousness soon after. Clarke checked their wounds but there wasn't much to do but wait for them to heal. They didn't want to wake the kids and they needed rest. They took a chance and slept all at once, feeling that at least for this night, they had no danger to fear.

* * *

Ontari awoke and was ready to move just as the sky showed first light on the horizon. She kept an easy, but quick pace. She wasn't sure what was happening to her, but something was different now. She questioned whether the voice she heard was real or not. But it had to be real; she wouldn't be able to explain her mark otherwise.

There had always been stories that she thought to be myths of higher beings that held great powers. But after what happened in that cave, she was forced to believe that there was some semblance of truth in the tales after all. Some higher being had marked her for a purpose. It scared her, and thrilled her. The being asked if she had the courage to walk where the road lead. Who did this being think she was? What could it possibly want from her?

She spent all day wondering what she was marked for. She stopped only once during midday to check her wounds; perplexed at the heightened rate they seemed to be now healing. It was well in to nightfall when she stopped again. She was tired, her horse needed rest, and the trail had gone cold once more. Ontari built a fire then fed and watered her horse. She inspected the bit of food she had left; it would not last her much longer. As she began to eat she became acutely aware of the silence that surrounded her. Nature seemed to have gone quiet. She did not like the feeling that crept in to her bones next. She was being watched … no, she was being stalked. There were sounds in the underbrush around her and her horse was becoming restless. She dropped her food and quickly drew her weapon. Her horse became increasingly agitated, pulling at the bindings holding it to a nearby tree, ready to bolt. She sniffed at the air, but it did no good. The scents in this new land were strange to her.

The attack came swiftly. Only two at first. She got lucky with the first one. It lunged high for her neck and she ducked and gutted the thing as it came down on her. She tossed it aside as quickly as she could, barely getting to her knees and blocking two quick swipes from the front paws of the second. As she regained her footing three more jumped from the darkness and joined the one she had just dodged. Two of them looked between her and her horse, and then looked to each other like they were having a silent conversation. They soon pounced on her horse as if to say they preferred the easiest of the prey. She might be happy if the two that were left circling her weren't bigger than the first two. Fear overtook her, even as she prepared to defend herself.

* * *

Cold. Why was he cold? He was warm and cozy in his blanket when he had lain down. He moved to pull his blanket up, but it wasn't there. His eyes sprang open and he quickly sat up. This wasn't right. He began to panic as he looked around. Where was his family? Why was he in the forest alone? A sound to his right caught his attention. He saw shadows of movement and was compelled to get closer. He moved silently and swiftly; eyes constantly peered around him as he got nearer to the sounds. A quiet mewling caught his attention. He saw eyes shining in the darkness peering at him from the bushes. When he moved the leaves, he saw what looked like baby animals; what species he could not say. All but two were asleep; one was trying its best to look menacing while the other cowered behind it. He smiled, momentarily forgetting the feeling of dread, and slowly held his hand out for the animal to sniff. Just as he got close enough, a scream startled them. The ice cold feeling returned to him full force. He crawled this time through the bushes and tall weeds towards the scream. He ended up on the edge of a clearing but made sure to stay in the shadows.

A beast roared loudly as a warrior's sword slashed its leg. The beast repaid the wound by swiping at the warrior's thigh. The warrior dropped to one knee. He could tell the fighter was tired. He made out more details as he looked on. The warrior was female, on the smaller side but a bit taller and more muscled than his tia Clarke. There were markings on her face; a diamond shape starting from between her eyes adorned her forehead, there were two marks on her chin and symmetrical marks on both of her cheeks. He gasped when she was knocked back right in front of him. She heard the noise, and turned to him. The moment they locked eyes, he knew who she was; what she was, to him. The beast behind her was moving in for the kill. Just as he was about to yell out to warn her, everything went black.

* * *

"Come on Baby Boy, wake up!"

"Ahhhhh!"

Raven held the boy as he screamed. She'd been keeping watch when he started twitching and making noises in his sleep. Once his breathing had picked up, she tried to wake him up quietly so she didn't disturb everyone else. But then he started screaming and that plan went out the window. Everyone was awake now and Baby Boy was shaking in her arms.

"Ssshhh you're okay, it was just a dream," Raven tried to comfort him.

"No it wasn't," he sobbed, "she's going to di…" his voiced cracked before he could finish.

"Hey," Clarke brushed a hand through his hair, "can you tell us what you mean?"

He shook for a few more moments and tried to catch his breath.

"Ssshhhe was fighting. I woke up, and you were gone. Everybody was gone. I heard sounds so I went towards them. I found some … some baby animals, and then I heard a scream, and I saw her fighting. Whhheenn she looked at me … I'm supposed to be hers."

Clarke, Raven, and Murphy didn't know what to do with that information. For several moments they were all silent. The sound of the fire and Baby Boy's sniffles were all that were heard.

"Where were you?" Allanon asked, "Where were you in your dream?"

"In the forest."

"Did you see anything that stood out? Was it a place you saw before?" Allanon pressed.

"What are you getting at Little Mouse?" Clarke questioned.

"He said it wasn't a dream. If he can point out a landmark maybe we can save his bond."

"His bond?" Clarke asked.

"Like me to you. He said he's supposed to be hers. If she's out here and she's in danger you have to help her."

Allanon spoke with such surety that Clarke was inclined to believe him; no matter how crazy the whole thing sounded.

"Think little brother, what else did you see?" Allanon asked.

"Behind the bushes where the babies were, there was a cluster of old world stuff."

"Let's go," Murphy said standing.

"What? Where?" Clarke was confused.

"I think I know where to go; it's not too far behind us. We'll take the horses. Raven can stay here with the kids," Murphy answered as he gathered his weapons.

"Uhhh…" Raven began to protest.

"Your leg hermana ( _sister_ )," Murphy stopped her argument before it could fully start, "even taking the horses, if we get in a fight then your leg puts you at a disadvantage. Can't have you dying out here; we still need that genius mind of yours."

Murphy kissed her on the cheek and walked to a waiting Clarke.

"Don't be forever getting back here. Not handling all of these kids by myself, you hear me," Raven stated.

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Clarke promised.

"Clarke?" Raven gave the blonde a look.

"I know. We _will_ be back."

Raven watched them ride off. She kept her looks schooled for the sake of the children, but inside she felt like she was drowning. The road they'd traveled so far wasn't easy, but they'd made it together. Raven wasn't used to having to count on others so much for survival. As harsh as things got for her at times on the Ark, those experiences just don't compare to being on the ground. Sure she had to find ways to eat sometimes, but she wasn't in full danger of dying of starvation. If she needed water, or medical treatment, or any number of things, she had options. Abby and Jake were vital to her wellbeing growing up; her and Clarke were quite close when they were younger. In later years, she had Finn. On the ground though, options were not so readily available.

She'd been on the ground for months now and she felt like she'd been fighting tooth and nail every damn day for far less than the bare minimum a person needs to survive. She'd been a part of two wars, fought and reconnected with one of her best friends, fallen out of love with her first love, been taken prisoner and experimented on, became a capable fighter and leader among her people, fallen in love again and gotten pregnant only to have her heart and soul completely ripped from her chest by the sire of her unborn children. And now on top of all of that she had an adopted kid that for all intents and purposes she could classify as a mutant; which under different circumstances she would think is cool as fuck but right now with everything else it feels very taxing. The weight of responsibility she now bore was staggering. Things were a struggle on the Ark, but shit was far more real on the ground. Death was easily around the next bend in the barely there road, hiding behind a rock, or waiting in the trees. Even so, Raven Reyes was above all else a determined survivor. She did what needed to be done and she didn't complain … much.

But the problem for her in this moment was that she had grown used to constant companionship. In these many weeks they've been together, they truly have grown to depend on one another. She had grown used to having a true pack. Like Clarke, she didn't know what to expect when she decided to leave. Sometimes she's amazed that they weren't killed by now. Every day that the three had been together so far was a little bit of healing for her, and she knows it's been the same for Clarke and Murphy. No one should ever be alone, but omegas especially were not meant to be alone. If Clarke and Murphy died tonight, she's not sure she could withstand that trauma. She'd faced too much loss already in her short lifetime.

* * *

They slowed the horses when they saw a lone fire against the night. They tied them to a tree and continued on foot with their weapons drawn. As they got closer they heard the sounds of fighting. Murphy peered through the bushes and saw two large animals eating what used to be a horse, another animal dead on the ground and two more circling who he assumed was the woman Baby Boy had dreamt of. He quickly devised a plan and whispered to Clarke what to do. She had a spear and a short sword while he had his bow and arrows; thank goodness for the lessons Lincoln had given him. They took out the two that were eating the horse first; an arrow to one's eye, going through to its brain, and the spear in the neck of the other. The distraction caused by their actions allowed the lone warrior to kill the wounded animal, leaving just one for them to handle.

Murphy stayed hidden while Clarke went to aid the stranger. They attacked as one, but the beast was strong. They'd wounded it by slashing at its legs and had even slashed one of its eyes, leaving it hanging out of the socket, but the beast raged on. Just as Clarke was about to yell to Murphy to shoot out its other eye, two more beast jumped in to the fight. These beasts were smaller than the one they were just fighting. Clarke felt ice close in around her heart. Her thoughts automatically went to Raven.

The larger wounded beast seemed to give orders to the smaller ones. Clarke looked at the stranger to see if she had any idea how they'd tackle this new threat. The stranger's eyes were just as fearful as hers. The woman was still standing, but she was certainly not unscathed. Clarke and the woman slowly backed up as the two beasts approached. To their surprise, when the animals were halfway to them, they turned around and growled at the larger beast. They lunged at the wounded animal; one clasping its jaws around a front leg and the other jumping and gripping the back of its neck. They got the creature down and held it, even as it struggled.

Clarke walked over, short sword at the ready.

"Yu gonplei ste odon." ( _Your fight is over._ )

Clarke slit the beast's throat and watched the life diminish in its remaining eye. The two smaller animals released the hold they had on the dead animal and watched as Clarke turned to look at the stranger they had just saved. The stranger fell over, bleeding from multiple wounds, exhausted from the fight. Clarke moved to check on her but Murphy chose then to make his presence known and came through the bushes with an arrow nocked and told her to stop.

"Esperate, Griff."  
( _Hold up Griff._ )

"Mirala, nececista ayuda."  
( _She needs help, look at her._ )

"La estoy mirando. Es Azgeda."  
( _I am looking at her. She's Azgeda._ )

Clarke froze and stared at the woman. She didn't recognize it right away, but as she looked closer, the Azgeda markings were clear to see. To both their surprise, the woman started laughing.

"Good eye … Sky Boy," Ontari said as she slowly tried to sit up.

"Are you here to kill us?" Clarke asked.

Ontari was silent for some moments as she tried to catch her breath.

"I was sent … to fetch you … not … necessarily kill you," Ontari answered with labored breath. "The Queen … set a high bounty … on your heads … but she would prefer … to have you alive … particularly you Wanheda."

"La debiriamos matar," Murphy said.  
( _We should kill her._ )

"No," Clarke replied.

"Y si no lo hacemos…"  
( _If we don't…_ )

"Y si si? Que le pasa a Baby Boy? Estas olvidando que solamente venimos a salvarlo."  
( _If we do what will happen to Baby Boy? You're forgetting that we only came to save her for him._ )

That gave him pause. He was not happy about it, but he lowered his bow.

"Just so you know, we're not sparing you out of the kindness of our hearts. You're only alive because a little boy in our camp needs you," Murphy stated.

"How bad is your…?" Clarke paused as she started to truly take notice of the woman's wounds, "you're a natblida. I thought all natblidas were raised and trained in Polis," Clarke stated.

"Yes well, the Azplana … had different plans for me. As to my wounds, I am tired … but I have survived … much worse than this," Ontari replied, "I will heal."

"Can you ride?" Clarke asked next.

"I have no choice … but to. I am wounded … and without aid Wanheda," Ontari chuckled, "it appears I am at your mercy."

"Are you actually alone?" Murphy questioned, "Are anymore of your clan coming?"

"Murphy…"

"We need to know," Murphy cut Clarke off.

"Only I was sent. If I do not return … I highly doubt the Azplana will send more. Even if she did … they would not find here," Ontari answered.

"How do you know that?" Clarke asked as she looked through Ontari's supplies for a clean bit of cloth to clean her wound with.

"Told no one where I would look. None of my clan … would get near the Wastelands borders. None of the clans would put themselves … in the middle of a vast nothingness … filled with monsters."

"What made you look here?" Murphy asked.

"Okay seriously Murphy, she looks like she's about to pass out," Clarke interjected, not liking the pauses the warrior had to take while speaking.

Ontari was quiet for a moment as she regarded Clarke.

"Wanheda is unpredictable … and seems … to always make her will … be done," Ontari weakly chuckled. "Where else would she go … to disappear so completely … from the Commander's eyes."

They were all quiet for a moment. Clarke wrapped Ontari's thigh as best she could with some spare cloth from Ontari's pack and did the same for her abdomen and arm. She paused upon seeing what looked like a previous wound.

"Where did you get that?" Clarke pointed to Ontari's shoulder.

The Azgeda warrior stared between her and Murphy before answering.

"None of your concern. Why keep me alive … because of a child?" Ontari asked.

"You owe that child your life. He's how we knew you needed help. Wanheda asked you a question," Murphy responded through clenched teeth.

He didn't like this. They were fine. They had gotten away. Though, it wasn't as clean of an escape as they had hoped. If the Azgeda sent this warrior after them, would the Commander send someone after them as well? He wasn't much worried about what might happen to himself, but Raven and Clarke being taken back to the Commander and her General against their will made him angry. He almost wished they were still back on the Ark in space and far far away from here. Life was a bit more bearable on the Ark. Locked up or not he could be a smart mouthed asshole and not give two fucks about anyone or anything. He no longer had that luxury.

When the omega in him recognized Lincoln's alpha as a mate, everything had changed. He used to resent being an omega; that's partly why he was such an asshole on the Ark. But Lincoln had helped calm the rage inside him. He looked to his omega persona as a source of strength now. That strength is what guided him as he looked at Ontari. He had a pack that depended on him; children that would surely be killed in the Commanders lands depended on him. He was not going to let anyone hurt his pack.

These Skaikru omegas were surprisingly fascinating to Ontari. She supposed she could see why the Azplana would want one as a thrall; though she didn't think Clarke would break as easily as her queen would want her to, if she broke at all. She smiled lazily as she decided to humor the sky boy and answer his question.

"In a cave … a cave that held your scents … I did not see what made it," Ontari said.

Silence was the only reply she got. Just when she was about to say something, Clarke removed a cloth from her shoulder so Ontari could see her mark. The alpha's face immediately grew dark and she frowned in her confusion.

"Is this … some sort of … Sky People magic?"

Clarke and Murphy exchanged a look.

"Sky People magic no. Magic in general, seems so," Murphy said with a shrug.

"Our marks were given to us by a Guardian. What exactly it marked us for we don't know. What exactly a Guardian is, we don't know. But as you can see, our marks match yours. So that means you were chosen for something too. We can talk more about this later. We need to get you back to our camp," Clarke said, "you need medicine."

Clarke was getting ready to start packing Ontari's things when one of the beasts that had helped them stood at her side and nudged her arm. The beasts had been so quiet she'd almost forgotten they were there.

"And what are we going to do with you two?" Clarke asked to herself mostly.

The other animal barked and turned toward the darkness of the trees. It looked several times between Murphy and the trees. It wanted him to follow.

"Why do I feel like we're about to have to pick up more strays?" Murphy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, the Guardian did say we had more pups to care for," Clarke replied.

Murphy mumbled something that Clarke didn't hear as he followed the beast.

"Do you always make friends … so easily Wanheda?" Ontari asked as she watched Clarke with the animal.

"If that were the case my people wouldn't have been at odds with your Coalition and me and my friends wouldn't be where we are right now."

Clarke packed up everything that hadn't been torn up in the fight. The beast followed every step she made. Murphy came back in to the clearing holding four sleeping animals; miniature versions of their two new friends.

"There's a whole litter of them. They helped us so they could get away from the big one we killed. This one and another two back there all have scars from being abused by him," Murphy pointed to the one that had led him to the others.

"Um, okay, how do you know that?" Clarke questioned.

"He told me."

Clark's brows furrowed even further. She looked at Ontari but all the warrior could do was shrug her shoulders with an amused look on her face.

"The wild animal, told you?" Clarke asked for clarification.

"Look Griff, I know. Shit sounds crazy, but shit's been crazy since we left that damn cave. We found magic shape shifting kids and got marked for some random deeds of valor by a larger than a horse demigod wolf. An animal talking in to my head is really the least of my worries right now. I'm done for the night. I really don't gots the energy to question all of the extreme extra that's happening. I'm going to get the rest."

Clarke sighed as she watched Murphy disappear again. How the hell she kept ending up with responsibility that she hadn't asked for, and now apparently being the collector of stuff and things that are increasingly supernatural, is beyond her.

" _You can't run away from who you are Clarke. You were born to lead, same as I."_

Clarke's jaw tightened as Lexa's words played in her mind. So many times she had doubted her abilities and Lexa was there to reassure and remind her of her leadership qualities. Until the day came that she wasn't there.

Ontari watched as Clarke's emotions played out on her face. She notes that Wanheda's expressions are mostly schooled. But Ontari is trained to read between the lines.

"Have you missed it Wanheda? The thrill of battle?"

Clarke noted that Ontari's breathing didn't seem to be so labored anymore.

"I do not enjoy killing as you and some of your people seem to. I do not enjoy hurting or toying with people. I do what I must only when needed."

"What you must, when needed?" Ontari pressed. "Why did I find you here then? Did you really need to leave? The clans revere you; even some Azgeda. Wanheda does not do things without reason."

Before Clarke could even begin to respond, Murphy returned with the remainder of the pups. They rigged together a carrier that was just big enough for the babies and made their way back to their camp. The four adolescent animals followed.

When they got back to camp, Raven was still awake with Baby Boy asleep in her arms and the other children cuddled close to her.

"Por que se ve como de donde venimos?" Raven eyed Ontari with a sneer.  
( _Why does she look like where we came from?_ )

"Vamos a descansar, hablamos mas serio desques," Clarke said.  
( _We'll talk more details after we get some proper rest._ )

"What are those?" Ontari questioned when she saw the Changelings.

"Our kids," Raven's sneer didn't waver.

"Show Raven your arm," Murphy all but ordered Ontari.

Ontari gave him an amused look in return, but she complied with his demand. Raven didn't seem pleased upon seeing Ontari's mark. If anything, she held Baby Boy a little tighter.

The warrior looked like she was about to say something clever but then her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out.

"Damn it," Clarke sighed.

The blonde was hoping Ontari's natblida was already healing her enough that medical treatment would not be needed, but she was obviously wrong. She went about the healing art as best she could with the little that they had.

* * *

Ark Mountain

Lexa and her entourage approached the mountain slowly on horseback. Even from a distance she could see the changes to the surrounding lands. Trees had been cleared, and even more were still being chopped as she looked around. The medcamp she'd heard about was stationed nearby. Gone was the large looming metal sign that read 'Mount Weather Complex'. A makeshift sign that read Ark Mountain was planted in the ground next to the open vault door. Lexa knew there was a team of blacksmiths working on a proper replacement for the sign that had symbolized such pain for her people.

Allowing the occupation and continued use of the mountain was a decision many on the Commander's council was opposed to. It took nearly an hour of repetitive arguing and alpha posturing for Marcus to finally sell the idea. Ultimately, among many other things, it was the repeated reminder of the spoils of war going to the victors. The council could hardly argue that the Coalition had anything to do with the utter destruction of the Maunon (mountain men). Another point Marcus had wisely brought up is that Skaikru needed land to live on. Where else would they go without taking lands from any of the clans? A question Marcus posed to quell the thoughts of Skaikru being invaders. Lexa had smiled inwardly at the way Kane worded his statement. She fully agreed with Indra; Abby was very smart indeed to make Marcus Kane the Skaikru ambassador.

As she slowly rode by she made note of the work being done. Structures were being built for a marketplace to be set up. Skaikru knew little of the commerce of the world they now inhabited. Luckily, Lexa was gifted a solution. One of the Trikru men she had liberated from the mountain owned a trading post before he and his wife had been captured by the mountain. The trade post was run by his daughter; a young beta woman named Niylah. In gratitude to the Commander, and to Skaikru for fully removing the threat of the mountain, the man volunteered to move his store's location and help Skaikru set up a proper place of trade. The man had it in mind to use the old lands of those that had repressed his people to secure a comfortable future for his family. Lexa remembered Marcus describing it as a win-win situation.

Skaikru and clansmen were working and laughing together. Many stopped their work to wave or nod at her as she passed. She could tell from the looks of some that not all of Skaikru trusted her, but she did not blame them. Trust is not often given, it is earned. Her thoughts, as they often did, went to Clarke. This was the future her love had wanted; their people working together, living not just surviving together, becoming one. She had scouts out still looking for her lost mate and her friends. She inwardly cringed at that word; lost. She didn't lose Clarke, she drove her mate away. And Clarke was no ordinary mate; Lexa knew they were true mates.

True mates have a higher connection than others. She used to be able to feel Clarke when they were in a certain range of each other. She liked to think that if Clarke were truly in danger or, Spirit forbid, if Clarke died she would still know; she would still feel it. That hope is what kept her going. She had a number of things to fix with people and Clarke was at the top of that list. She just needed to find her.

"Heya ( _hello_ ) Heda."

Lexa smiled as her horse came to a stop and she dismounted.

"Heya Lincoln. It is good to see you."

"The Chancellor is expecting you. But she thought perhaps you would want to walk with me first."

"She would be correct."

"This way."

Lexa signaled for her guards to stay behind as she followed Lincoln. They walked far enough to have some privacy. Lexa eyed the young boy that clung to her brother. He looked every bit the shy and scared pup that she had heard he was.

"This is LJ. I found him the night of the battle. He is one of the last of the Maunon; but his heart has not been touched by their evil. He also has a sharp mind; or so I hear. We haven't been able to convince him to share his mind with us just yet."

"Hello LJ," Lexa said as she knelt down to be eye level with the boy. "I am Lexa. I heard you watched over my brother when he was ill. Is that true?"

The boy's face broke in to a small smile and he gave a slight nod of his head.

"Well, I express a hearty thank you to you LJ. My brother is very dear to me." Lexa paused and stood so she could look Lincoln in the eyes. "I hope he still feels the same."

Lexa tried and failed to keep the quiver from her voice. Lincoln wrapped an arm around her immediately and held her close.

"I did not mean to disobey you."

"Stop. You owe me nothing. I know why you did what you did; it was the right thing for you to do. You followed your heart, as you always do."

"And you followed your head, as a Commander must do." Lincoln paused and picked LJ up. "When we are around the public," he addressed the pup, "she is Heda or Commander. Heda protects us, and makes sure we are all taken care of. But when it's just us," Lincoln wrapped his free hand around Lexa's shoulders, "she's our family, she's Lexa. Like Ani ( _aunt_ ) Indra and Ani Abby."

From the look in the boy's eyes Lexa could tell he understood what Lincoln was saying. He nodded his head.

"He does not speak," Lexa then understood Lincoln's earlier comment.

"No. Not yet. We only know his name because Maya was one of his teachers."

"Maya?"

"She is another Maunon that survived. She is no threat. She helped Clarke and Anya when they were held captive and she helped in the final battle. She and Monty are mated." Lincoln explained.

Lexa nodded her head, remembering the brief time she had met Monty.

"Are there any others?"

"Yes. Thanks to Maya we were able to identify all of the bodies as we cleared them to be burned. There are two unaccounted for. The leader Cage Wallace and the head of his guard Carl Emmerson. We've passed their likeness to all of the patrols. If they try to come back they will be found and held accountable for their crimes."

"You've had time to have someone draw their faces for all of the patrols?"

"No," Lincoln chuckled. "There are many machines from the old world still working in the mountain. One machine called a printer puts their likeness on paper much faster than can be drawn by hand. Within a matter of minutes we were able to have about one hundred copies of each face. Turns out our mates were right. Technology is not so bad when it isn't being used to enslave and kill us."

"I am sorry Lincoln. I did not intend to cost you Murphy."

"I've been thinking about that. Strictly speaking, you did not. Ryder saw him before he ran in to the woods. He said he looked distraught; like he had just gotten the worst news. Ani said she did not speak to him directly, but she thinks he overheard her telling Abby, and he panicked. He thinks I am dead."

"I pray to the Spirit that he and your pups will be found in good health brother."

"I pray that Clarke and Raven are found in good health as well."

"Clarke wanted pups," Lexa sighed. "We were going to try after the war. But even if we find them, I fear that dream is gone. I miss her. Titus calls me weak for doing so. I give up the love of my life, my true mate, to free our people and still he calls me weak."

"He's wrong. And if you dispute that I'll have Anya and Gustus help you remember."

They chuckled for a moment before Lincoln continued.

"You were right for saving our people, but at the same time you were wrong for leaving your true. It does not make you weak to love her and it does not make you weak to miss her. This war has taken a high price from all of us; perhaps you most of all because so many expect you to bear their toll."

"That is my role as Commander," Lexa reminded.

"I full well know. But you must be balanced Heda. You make sacrifices for your people because that is your role. But are you not also one of the people? You need to start taking care of yourself as well. Everyone looks to you as the example. How do you show them to live when all you're doing is surviving? The Commander and Lexa can no longer be two separate people. I know you have a vision for a new world and I will help you, but we can't build a new world if we continue to cling to old ways. It would do you well, sister, to truly think on that and not accept Titus' endless ramblings so readily. And do not lose faith. We are going to find our mates. All we need is time."

Lexa gave a slight nod of her head as she took in Lincoln's words. He did not need her to respond; her eyes told him everything.

They had begun to walk back toward Ark Mountain when LJ unexpectedly reached over and wrapped his arms around Lexa's neck and his little legs around her waist. She adjusted to his added weight easily.

"He has not taken to meeting new people very well. Ani Indra is the only other person he's taken to so quickly. He seems to like you," Lincoln said amused.

"Good. I like him too," Lexa replied.

Lincoln proceeded to take Lexa on a small tour of some of the renovations going on. Several minutes later, they began walking down the hallway to get to Abby's office. After only a few steps they both paused and looked at each other. Lincoln smirked at the question in Lexa's eyes. The slightly uncomfortable yet amused look on the faces of the beta guards stationed in the hallway said they came to the same conclusions as to the scent in the air.

"Pregnant women tend to need … extra, care at times," Lincoln said.

"So I see," Lexa replied.

A few minutes later Indra walked out of Abby's office; her steps faltered only slightly as she saw the Commander standing at the end of the hallway. LJ walked part of the way through the hall with Lexa until Indra was closer and he ran to the older woman. Lexa could barely contain a smirk forming on her lips as she passed the warrior. She began to say something but was swiftly cut off.

"Not a word goufa ( _child_ )."

The quick, yet playful, murderous glare only made Lexa want to laugh more. But she kept it together as she walked in to Abby's office.

"Hello Commander," Abby greeted.

"Hello Chancellor, thank you for meeting with me."

"Have a seat. Do you require refreshment? I can have something brought up."

"Some water would be fine," Lexa replied.

Abby picked up a device and pushed in what Lexa surmised was a code, then spoke in to the device asking for items to be brought to her office. Catching the look on Lexa's face, Abby explained.

"It's a telephone. I just called down to the kitchen to have some things brought up for us."

"So it's like a radio?"

"Same basic concept. Phone connections are very specific; usually one on one contact. With a radio, you can reach everyone on one channel at the same time."

"I understand."

"I'm not sure if Lincoln showed you any of our recent progress so I can do that if you have time after our meeting. Marcus and I have put together a list of trade items for usage around the Coalition. I expect in a few days we'll have a list of the different shops we plan to make for the marketplace…"

"Chancellor," Lexa interrupted, "I trust that you both have it well in hand. I did not come to see you to speak of business."

Abby took a deep breath as she held Lexa's eyes. She knew why the Commander was here, she just didn't really know how to start this conversation. She honestly wasn't sure if she was ready.

"I know. I assume you've decided whether or not to offer me your sword."

Lexa was quiet for a moment as realization shown in her eyes.

"Ani told you of Costia."

It was more of a statement than a question. Abby nodded her head.

"I did consider offering you my sword."

"What changed your mind?"

"Ani Indra's elbow to my temple and Gustus' follow up kick to my knee."

"I can see how that would be persuasive."

"Very. I will not apologize for saving my people. But, it was never my intention…"

"To leave my daughter and my people to die?"

"As you say. I know many of your … our people will not believe that, but that does not make my statement any less true. I knew Cl…"

"Do not say her name. You owe me at least that one concession."

The alpha in Lexa clenched its jaws, but she acquiesced. If she owed anything to anyone, it was Abby.

"I knew she would survive. I knew she would save those that still needed saving. That's what she does. My last words to her were 'may we meet again', because I knew she would not die. I did not, however, think that she would leave in the wake of her victory."

"Perhaps you don't know my daughter as well as you thought. Did you expect her to go running back to you for comfort?"

"No. I expected to have to earn her trust back. I-"

Lexa paused and tore her eyes away from the omega. Maybe Titus was right; she was weak.

Abby watched as a myriad of emotions played out on Lexa's face. The alpha held herself mostly in check, but Abby was a student of the body; she was skilled in catching the smallest of movements. It surprised her that the Commander would show this much vulnerability in front of her. When she had snuck in to their old settlement, Abby could tell how sincere she was speaking on Indra's behalf. But even then, though the Chancellor could tell that she was grieving in her own way, Lexa only showed just enough to get her point across.

"I did not intend to drive her away. For that, I apologize."

Abby regarded the younger woman in front of her.

"Do you know why I ultimately sent Octavia to Indra?"

Lexa shook her head.

"For the good of my people. Regardless of everything that happened, I knew the only way we were going to make it was with your help. And had Clarke stayed, she would've done the same. She wanted peace. Many of my people wished to see you dead. I've already had to put down a rebellion before it could get started. The fuel to that fire, was _your_ betrayal. You almost started another war that would have resulted in more of your people's bloodshed, and you didn't even know. Even now, I wonder when the time will come that you will march the Coalition to my doors. But to move forward I cannot dwell on the fears of maybes. Speaking as a leader, I understand why you did it. But also as a leader, if you had offered me your sword, I would've be hard pressed not to take it. I will tell you my thoughts as a mother in a moment. I will not lie to you Commander, it will be an uphill battle getting some of my people to move past this. They work for the betterment of our group, but it will take time before they truly lay it to rest. I am making no threats, but if you betray us again…"

"I won't. You are the thirteenth clan in my Coalition. Your people are my people too. I know it will take time to earn your trust back Chancellor. I will put in the work to do so." Lexa paused to make sure she chose the right words. "You may not see it, but I care greatly about your opinion of me. Not just because of … your daughter. Indra is one of my greatest warriors. She is the leader of one of my largest cities for a reason. Aside from that, more importantly than that, she is my ani. One of very few that I call family. And you are her mate."

For a moment, Abby was inclined to be upset. The words 'how dare you' formed on her tongue. A knock on the door gave her pause. She knew it was someone from the kitchen so she yelled for them to come in. While they unloaded the tray of a pitcher of water and a plate of fruits and cheeses on to Abby's desk, she took the time to rethink her reaction. Even after the server left, she spent several minutes staring at the younger woman across from her. To Lexa's credit, she did not shy away from the doctor's scrutiny. When Abby finished with her study she stood and walked around her desk until she was standing by Lexa's chair.

"Stand up Commander."

Lexa stared at the omega for a moment. Again her alpha sneered within at seemingly being given an order. But she held herself in check and she stood.

Abby pushed the chair out of the way and paused for another moment like she was reconsidering her action. But just as quickly as the conflict fluttered on her face, it was gone. Abby raised her hands and wrapped them around Lexa.

"Um, Chancellor, what is this?" Lexa's body was rigid as she spoke.

Abby moved back so she could see the Commander's face, but she did not drop her arms.

"We have to start somewhere. Call it hope."

Abby watched as the words were mulled over in Lexa's mind. It did not take long. Lexa raised her arms and pulled Abby back in to a hug.

"I understand as a leader what you did. But as a mother, you broke my daughter's heart and shattered her spirit when you left her on the battlefield. I very much wanted to kill you. But that wouldn't be beneficial for any of our people." Abby leaned away again just enough to look Lexa in the eyes. "Indra is not your gateway to my forgiveness. By your own words when you came to see me, she is not responsible for your decisions. This is your toll to pay Commander."

"Lexa, please. When we're not in official company, I would prefer you call me Lexa."

"This is your toll to pay, Lexa."

"I promise you I will."

Abby nodded her head and returned to her seat.

"Now then," she said as she filled their glasses with water, "I've heard enough bits and pieces of the story to put most of it together, but I'm certain there are things my daughter and others left out. If we are to truly know each other, I want to know everything. Start with what lead to you and Clarke meeting."

Lexa helped herself to a piece of cheese and a sip of her water before she began the tale.

"It all started the night the sky rained fire on one of the Trikru villages."

* * *

To be continued…

 **Please review**

A/N: I'm hoping to have another update done within the next few weeks. I will also be working on The Shift & Being Human. Sadly Being Human is not a dual project anymore; moving forward I'll be going solo. Hopefully, Jessica and I will be able to collaborate again in the future.

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'll see you all in the comment section.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairings:** Clarke/Lexa, Indra/Abby, Anya/Raven, Lincoln/Murphy  
 **Disclaimer:** The 100 belongs to Jason Rothenberg & the CW.  
 **Translations:** Spanish translated by Lavina 'LavLav' Romo aka Princess Tinga.  
 **A/N:** A/B/O dynamics.  
So this should be the second to last journey through the months/years chapters. After a bit more world building, behind the scenes plotting, characters bonding, and relationships being strengthened, the clans and the tribes will meet.  
Also, fair warning. I got a random thought that would not leave me alone until I wrote it out. I recognize already that some of you may not like it. I simply ask that you be respectful about it in the comments :)  
And lastly, let me address this review, because it was made by a 'guest' account so I can't contact that individual privately.  
" _Nope try not believable. Lexa did not save her people. She dishonored them by not letting them fight for their justice. She ran off the mountain like a little bitch baby. Her word? Her word was shit already. She needs to prove it more. Stop letting her off easy. Her words are empty."  
_ First, by my memory, on the show Lexa apologized to one person. Only one. And it wasn't for what she did at the mountain. She apologized to Clarke for turning her in to a ruthless killer. She did not, and clearly stated, that she would not apologize for her decision. What apology she did give, was to Clarke, and Clarke only.  
Second, I'm only four chapters in. Yes there is drama coming. Yes there will be war mongering. And yes people will be speaking out against Lexa; heard through rumors and openly. If you continue reading, please be patient. Repercussions for one's actions don't always come overnight.  
Lastly, from the tone of your comment you seem to have a great amount of dislike for Lexa. I understand and respect that. But if you're looking for her to be physically tortured or anything along those lines, this is not the story for you. There will be unforeseen consequences. Challenges to answer and unrest to deal with. However, I feel like the biggest blows that can be dealt to Lexa, should only come from one person. And since that person is nowhere near Polis or Ark Mountain at the moment, we'll just have to wait and see what her reactions will be in later chapters.  
I very much appreciate you leaving your thoughts. I hope you'll enjoy the story moving forward, but I will understand if it ends up not being for you. :)

 **Please read & review  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Ripples Through Time III**

The New Land

Ontari had been with the pack for around two weeks when she truly started to question whether she was a prisoner or not. They didn't take her weapons away, keep her tied up, or try to torture her for information. They even fed her equal amounts of food; those animals they found were excellent hunters.

Murphy still watched her with a wary eye whenever they spoke and Raven wasn't shy about giving her opinions on the warrior's continued presence. Clarke was an anomaly however. She could tell the blonde was keeping her at a distance. Clarke rarely even spoke in gonasleng, which Ontari mistakenly thought was the only language Skaikru knew, unless addressing Ontari. She's sure her presence worried Clarke, but the young healer never showed fear.

As for the boy she owed her life to, it's difficult for her to put her thoughts in to words. She feels connected to the boy on a level she doesn't fully comprehend. She has a driving need to protect him, and seeing him smile and hearing his laughter filled her with a joy she hadn't known since her early childhood. She loved this boy, she soon realized. And it made absolutely no sense to her that she would feel something so strongly for a mutant child that she barely knew.

Though, she's unsure if mutant is the right word for these children. The Skaikru omegas called them Changelings. Those too affected by the lingering radiation from the bombs of the old world are usually banished or killed. They are what her people called mutants. She'd never seen or heard of anything like these children. The white blonde color of their hair is unique to only them. She'd never seen hair of that coloring among the clans. It took a bit for her to get used to their eyes also. They were grey within grey. Where normal eyes had white scleras, theirs were a dark shade of grey. Their pupils were a lighter shade of grey; almost like the sky before a rain storm. Their skin tone was a sleek blueish grey and was smoother and softer than anything Ontari had ever touched.

As another week went by, Ontari pondered more about the children. Their look was certainly unique, but they behaved like normal children. Well, children that learned at faster rates than she'd ever seen, but still children. The eldest of them, Allanon, seemed to be the wisest. He smiled a lot and had a goofy sense of fun about himself as much as the others, but there was something extra in his eyes; an understanding of things far beyond his years.

Jadxia, the second eldest, was easily the liveliest of the bunch. If she didn't have such an otherworldly look to her, Ontari would think she was Raven's by blood; the girl's smile even looked like Raven's. The child seemed to enjoy picking with the little things Murphy had called gadgets that they found along the way. She would quiz Ontari about weapons and how they were made. She soaked in everything Raven told her about the old world machines and the technology her people used on the Ark. Ontari silently listened as well. The fear of the Mountain and its people had made her distrustful of any technology. But listening to Raven and learning what different machines could do, Ontari surmised that perhaps not all technology was harmful. It's the people that use technology in harmful ways that you should be wary of.

The other girl, Leaf, was just as sarcastic as the sky boy she called papi ( _daddy_ ). She had a wild energy to her that could be considered annoying, but Ontari found it oddly endearing. The girl always had an endless amount of questions about everything. When she wasn't picking Ontari's brain, she was giving her random thoughts on any given situation; whether the warrior wanted her to or not. To herself at least, she admitted that she rather enjoyed their interactions.

By the fourth week Ontari's wounds were fully healed. Baby Boy sat next to her telling her about a dream he had. The boy often had dreams; very vivid dreams. She'd never forget that it was one of his dreams that had saved her life. There were old tales of people in the Clans born with what they called the sight. Ontari wondered if this child could be one of those. He loved to laugh and hear stories. He liked weapons and enjoyed learning how to use them. She'd fashioned a small bow for him and he was quickly gaining skill with it. He spoke of his dreams whenever he had one that he felt was important. In the latest dream he had, he saw himself, an older version of himself, and a little girl with eight legs running through the halls of a castle and into a large bedroom. They were laughing as they jumped on to a bed, forcing its occupants to wake up. When Ontari asked who was in the bed, he said it was her and her mate.

"Interesting."

Ontari turned her head toward the voice that had spoken. Clarke was staring at her. From the look in the blonde's eyes Ontari could tell she had indeed been listening and her mind was trying to process everything she'd heard.

"Interesting why?" Ontari inquired.

"Just, interesting," Clarke answered with a shrug, giving nothing of her thoughts away.

Ontari returned her attention to the boy at her side.

"Why are you only called Baby Boy?" she asked after a few moments.

"Because you haven't named me yet," he answered.

"Duh," Raven mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Before you do that," Clarke cut in, "you need to decide what you want to do. You're not our prisoner, and we won't force you to stay."

"We'd prefer you didn't."

"Raven."

"Just saying."

"We won't force you to stay," Clarke continued, "but you're not leaving with him." Clarke pointed to Baby Boy. "Your people kill or banish anyone born with even the smallest mutation. I don't want to think about what they would try to do to him. The way he looks? They'd fear him, and would likely try to kill him immediately. I won't let that happen."

"You think I would not protect him?" the alpha challenged.

"You might try," Clarke answered honestly, "but if the Commander or even Nia gives the order for him to be killed or a group of random villagers decides to get together and kill him, how much of a difference are you really going to make? You'd both end up dead."

Ontari wanted to protest, but she could find no fault in Clarke's logic.

"If you want to go home, you're free to go. We're not worried about you telling our location. We'll be far from here by the time you get home and they'll be no scent or tracks left for you to follow by the time you would get back. But if you leave, he stays with us. So before he gets anymore attached and you give him a name, decide what you really want to do."

Ontari felt her stomach drop. A slight sense of panic pressed against her chest. This whole time she had been with the Skaikru, she'd barely thought of home. To return without Nia's prize would be suicide. To walk away from this little boy, who she loved, would be yet another death. Nothing about her connection to this child made sense in her mind, but that in no way changed what she felt in her heart.

" _The road to your future is wide open ahead of you young alpha. Do you have the courage to walk it?"_

The words that were spoken to her in the cave replayed in her thoughts. Her future was ahead, not behind. She was marked, claimed, like these Skaikru were. What they were marked for she can't say, but she knows she won't find out by going back home. Hell, if she goes back, she won't have a home. Only death would greet her there. She won't have her nomfa ( _son_ ) if she goes back there. _Her_ nomfa. She looked at the young boy and found his strange grey eyes staring back at her. He was meant to be hers, and she was meant to be his. He had saved her life, how could she abandon him as repayment. After a few moments she noticed the shine of tears in his eyes. His small shoulders slowly slumped and his bottom lip began to quiver. Her eyebrows crinkled as she tried to understand what had made the boy's mood change so drastically. It wasn't until he started to move away from her that she understood. He thought she would leave him. Her right hand shot out to stop his movement. With her free hand, she cupped his cheek and brought his face up to look at her.

"There is no need for tears, Rionach. I am not going anywhere."

She smiled as his eyes widened. He practically leapt in to her lap and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck. When her arms closed around his small frame she breathed in deeply; memorizing his scent. She chanced a glance at Clarke. And for the first time, the blonde regarded her with a warm smile and a small approving nod.

"Good."

Ontari's lips quirked up in to a barely there smile after she heard the blonde's approval. She then chuckled to herself after a thought went through her head.

"As I said before, Wanheda seems to always make her will be done."

The words were said with no malice, she simply stated what seemed to be a fact.

"This is news how," Murphy smarted.

"She's fucking Clarke Griffin, recognize," Raven chimed in.

* * *

Beneath The Surface - Two Weeks Later

A princess walked through her castle deep in thought.

She had not yet ascended to the throne, but with her mother already passed away and her sire's health going up and down, she had already been ruling her kingdom for the past five years. Life in the deep sea was wonderful, and once upon a time, secret and safe. But when the bombs of the old world's surface dwellers went off, it affected the oceans as well.

Their cities were protected by shields, but the earthquakes and tsunamis that came after the bombs made it unsafe everywhere; including the depths of the seas. They had no choice but to raise their cities to a safer level. It was the princess' great grandmother that had made the final decision. There were protests from those who thought the shields could hold; they'd been hidden for ages from humankind and they did not wish to risk discovery if there were survivors among the surface dwellers.

Discovery was more preferable to her great grandmother than risking the lives of all of her people. Those that opposed her stole supplies and ships and left the kingdom. They began to return many years later while the earth was still repairing itself; some to beg forgiveness, and others in rebellion. The rebels had been watching. They watched as, who they deemed, the False Queen made contact and then peace with the surface dwellers that survived the bombs. Not only a peace, not just an alliance. The Queen made the surface dwellers her people, and she ruled overall. Within half a generation, enough blood ties were made to truly mix and bind the two peoples together.

While all the earth's technology was rendered useless by the bombs, the ocean tribes had no such deterrents. They brought ancient and advanced science and technology that the earthborn did not know of. It helped greatly in forging the world that the princess now ruled and loved. Over the last few decades the rebels had grown their numbers and attacked many times. They were always put down, but they kept coming back. Their last attack was about two months ago. They were quickly handled, but one of the captives had said something interesting before she was executed.

She spoke of another world ending event. She claimed to not know when it would happen, but she boasted that her people would finally wipe the Earth of the filth that now inhabited its oceans and lands. That her people would finally take over and rule, the old way, the way things were supposed to be. She laughed as she claimed her people had already started the process. The princess had then swiftly chopped her head off; she was not amused.

Now, as she walked towards her meeting room, her guards following behind, her mind raced with strategies to stop the rebels once and for all and to find out what the last captive had spoken of. She was normally fearless when it came to protecting her people from the dissenters, but recent events had made the situation more dangerous. The Guardian had awoken her inner eye. Last night, she dreamt of her mate, and their family to be.

* * *

The New Land

"Something on your mind Azgeda?" Murphy asked.

He'd been watching the warrior the past few days. She seemed overly tense.

"This doesn't feel right," Ontari answered.

"What do you mean?" Murphy pressed.

"More and more I feel like we are being watched. I've been seeing, what amounts to be shadows sometimes. But every time I think I'm quick enough to look…"

"There's nothing there," Clarke finished.

"Yes. They move like Trikru, but faster," Ontari said.

"How so?" Raven asked.

"The shadows always retreat up in to the trees. Sometimes looking out in to the ocean, I see things as well. It is always just beyond the horizon so I can never tell what I am truly seeing. I…" Ontari paused, unsure if she wanted to continue.

"You what?" Raven asked, remembering that she herself had seen things along the horizon as well.

"This may sound strange," the warrior continued.

"Um, have you met our current life?" Murphy asked.

"Still," Ontari sighed, "it is hard to simply accept some things so quickly. No matter what evidence you may have to the contrary."

"Yeah we get it, what'd you see in the ocean?" Raven's impatience was clear.

"Things? Creatures? People? Maybe?" Ontari's confusion was evident in her words. "As part of our training, Azgeda warriors are made to swim in the waters that border our land; during the winter especially. Nia would test me harder because I was her natblida. She wanted me to be Azgeda's greatest weapon. I learned to hold my breath while swimming for extended periods of time. Those of us that learned to do that satisfactorily would be made to train in submerged pits. We learned to move fast against the water surrounding us; it made us faster in regular battle. I always exceled at that training, so while swimming I would go deeper than the others and stay down for longer. I suppose the training was worth it. Most recently when I held myself under the water, I peered down in to the dark depths. I saw many eyes watching me. They did not come in to the light, but I could see their eyes shining."

The look on her face was one of absolute bewilderment with a hint of fascination and barely hidden fear.

"Can you teach us how to do that?" Clarke asked.

Swimming wasn't something learned on the Ark. Neither was training for anything under water; it would've been a waste of resources. Clarke was no fan of the Ice Queen; but the logic of training warriors under water, water at freezing temperatures no less, was a harsh but sound way to improve speed in battle. And it made sense to get warriors used to the cold considering their location. She and her friends could defend themselves in a pinch, but having someone as trained as Ontari in their midst and not utilizing her knowledge of combat and regular Earth skills would be a waste. If Clarke learned anything from the Ark, it was to not waste resources.

"Yes," Ontari said with amusement in her voice, "you do well enough if you are not moving, but your technique in motion is as sloppy and unrefined as a goufa ( _child_ ) of three winters."

"I saw something when we first got to the coast," Raven said, bringing the conversations back to the ocean. "I don't know what it was. It looked like it was right at the horizon. It waved at me then disappeared beneath the waves."

"Clarke?" Murphy called.

"Nope, haven't seen any sea people. You're all welcome to keep that brand of crazy. I have enough of the mystical already thanks," Clarke jokingly replied.

"This place is weird," Murphy said.

"Yeah its fucking awesome right?" Raven said with a laugh, pulling a chuckle from everyone else.

"Quiet!" Ontari suddenly hissed.

The warrior scanned their surroundings. She saw nothing, but she knew something was there; something was coming. Ontari drew her weapon and instructed her companions to do the same. She did make note that while their pets seemed to notice something was happening, they were not in attack mode. Weapon drawn and heart racing with … not fear exactly, but something in the air was making her extremely anxious. She knew it wasn't just her though, because the trio felt it too. She could tell by the look in their eyes as they scanned the area with her. She saw Murphy's demeanor change first.

He whistled lowly to get the attention of one of their pets. She could tell by the stare he gave the animal that he had just given a command. The animals encircled the children. He then whispered for them to move closer together and stand back to back.

"The trees. Shadows in the trees," he whispered. "Don't try to catch them in your line of sight, you won't be fast enough. Keep your gaze forward and use your peripherals."

"Use what?" Ontari whispered.

"Your side vision Azgeda, geez I thought they taught you English," Murphy said.

"Ssshhh!" Clarke signaled their silence.

"I see them now," Raven's voice trembled.

Clarke gasped and her heart rate sped up. While everyone else's vision was taken up mostly by trees, Clarke was looking past the trees, out to the coast; to the ocean.

"I-I see something too. Not shadows. I think I see sea people," the blonde said.

Ontari turned her head to see what Clarke was talking about.

"But, they're flying?" the warrior asked more to herself than anything.

"They flew out of the sea," Clarke clarified what she had seen and the others did not.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" Raven yelled in to the forest, frustrated with the anxiety caused by their current situation.

Six bodies dropped from the trees and landed soundlessly on the forest floor. Moments of silence stretched on as the travelers took in the look of their pursuers. There were four women, and two men. They looked well fit and wore what looked like thin layers of leather and vines woven together. The men and one of the women looked like regular humans, but the other three women in the group looked like they had a mix of something else. Their skin was a golden shade and spotted like a deer. Their hair didn't quite look like hair, but more like fuzzy long tendrils in place of hair.

"What do you want?" Murphy asked, "Why have you been hunting us?"

"Not hunting," one of the women with tendrils spoke, "protecting. There are some in these lands that wish to destroy the peace we enjoy. They could have used you to do that."

The woman's words were easily understandable, yet she spoke with an accent that seemed otherworldly.

"We were told that there were travelers that came to our lands through the Great Waste. Travelers that were marked by the Guardian and had Changelings and wind wolves among them. We did not mean to scare you," the woman finished speaking with a small smile.

"Who gave you such orders?" Ontari asked.

"Our future queen. She approaches now."

"What?" Murphy asked.

"I think she means the sea people," Clarke said, still looking towards the horizon.

The princess approached the pack with a small friendly smile.

"We are of the ocean tribes, but I suppose sea people works as well," the princess said the words to Clarke, but her eyes were locked with Ontari's. "My name is Tinga. My family rules these lands, welcome."

"Um, thanks?"

Clarke was unsure what to make of the silent exchange going on between the princess and Ontari. The blonde stared back and forth between the two, only shifting her attention when she heard movement behind her.

Rionach couldn't contain himself any longer. He broke out of the circle of protection their pets had formed and started running towards the princess. Clarke was barely able to grasp the back of his shirt to stop him. He made a small whimpering noise and looked up at her pouting, but she held him fast.

"Let him go."

The words seemed barely a whisper out of Ontari's mouth. Clarke was confused but she let her hand drop. Rionach took off again and Tinga knelt down to meet him. He jumped in to her arms and wrapped his arms around her neck. Tinga's smile grew tenfold as she held the young Changeling.

"Hello my little seer, we finally meet in person," she said.

"Okay, can someone please clue the rest of us in on what's happening right now?" Raven asked.

"My apologies," Tinga began, "Oko, could you and the others make camp?"

"Of course Princess," replied the guard.

The princess then sat in the grass with Rionach in her lap, and prompted the rest of the pack to do the same. The animals went back to lying down and the other children joined their circle. Tinga explained that she had met the young Changeling in a few of her most recent dreams. She explained to them how it was possible, and spoke of what Rionach's gift of sight meant. She also gave them a summary of her people's history and told of how her great grandmother brought the ocean tribes and what would become the earth tribes together as one people. Then she spoke of the Guardian.

"There are many beings in our histories like her. Most stick to the spiritual realm, but there are a few that step in from time to time that try to steer Earth's creatures away from absolute destruction. When times of hardship and great danger are coming she marks those that she would have as her champions. The only real drawback is that, like most deities of lore, she doesn't give full and clear instructions nor does she give a specific time of when said danger may take place."

"So we're just supposed to sit around and what, be paranoid about whatever is coming?" Murphy asked.

"No. We think outside the box, prepare as best we can, try not to die before the danger comes, and live our lives to the fullest. And when whatever we are marked for starts, we handle it in whatever manner best suits the situation," Tinga responded like it was the simplest thing in the world to do.

As the princess had been speaking Ontari used the time to take her in. She was small in height, only about five feet Ontari estimated, but she had the physique of a skilled fighter. She was curvy around the hips with thick thighs; two things Ontari appreciated. Her skin tone held blended shades of blues and greens. Her midsection was uncovered so Ontari could see stripes on her sides and well sculpted abs. She could not tell if the stripes were tattoos or a natural part of her skin. Her dark hair hung well past her shoulders and seemed to shimmer in the sun light. Her lips were full and her smile was breathtaking. Her eyes fascinated Ontari the most. They were a pale blue color, almost white, with slit pupils. Ontari was reminded of the wolves in the frozen Azgeda lands. Some of them had the same pale blue coloring to their eyes. Ontari decided that she could stare at the princess' face for an eternity; it was the most beautiful face the young warrior had ever seen. It was all smooth skin, plumped lips, and rounded cheeks. There was a tattoo that stood out the most under her left eye. It was for wavy lines that upon closer inspection, Ontari saw that they weren't lines, but waves in the ocean. The woman's scent was nothing she had ever smelled before and everything that she never knew she wanted. Her inner alpha was telling her enough words had been exchanged. The princess was hers and she needed to make her claim. But, she calmed herself. She would not act like a mindless animal. Her legs were crossed in an effort to hide the growing bulge in her pants, but she's sure her scent and the trickling sweat on her forehead gave her away. Even still, she pushed her personal needs aside. She had a sense of responsibility when it came to the others; she had to look after the pack first.

"What will you do with us, Princess?"

Tinga looked to the voice that filled the brief silence.

"We are in your lands. What would you do with so many outsiders that have no place here?" Ontari queried.

Tinga considered the warrior before answering. The woman's eyes were questioning, but there was more, so much more there. Tinga was certain the other woman felt the exact same pull that she did.

"How would this be handled in your lands?" Tinga countered.

"Well it's been nice knowing everyone," Murphy said as he let himself fall on to his back. Tears pricked his eyes as one hand trailed over his swollen belly and the other held his Changeling.

"Fuck," is all Raven could quietly muster as she rolled her eyes and tilted her gaze towards the sky.

Clarke stayed quiet, but there was something pained hidden in her gaze. Princess Tinga took in all their responses and shook her head with a slight grin on her face.

"That well?" Tinga responded with slight amusement, wondering exactly what their journey had been up to that point.

"It's been a long … tiring experience since we left the skies. Not all of our interactions have been very good on the ground, or ended in the way we thought they would," Clarke said.

"Your people are of the sky tribes?" Tinga asked with confusion.

"Yes, wait, that's not exactly a term we've heard before. What does that mean?" Clarke questioned.

"Our people are of the earth, ocean, and sky with many tribes among each. Ocean tribes live on the coasts, on the water, or within the ocean depths. Earth tribes refer to those that live in the forest cities, underground in our cave cities, and in the mountains. The sky tribes reside on the floating isles. According to some histories though, everyone started off as a part of the ocean tribes; then they eventually branched out and forgot their true origins."

"Alright, that would be a no. We're not from the sky tribes. My people were from earth, but when the bombs went off we moved to the Ark and lived in space among the stars. We were up there for nearly a century before we had to come back down. We thought everyone was dead, but obviously we were wrong. We landed in an area that belonged to the Trikru clan; one of twelve clans among Ontari's people. I think our peoples suffered from the same forgetfulness over time that your tribes may have; forgetting that we all came from one people. It caused a lot of turmoil until we found common ground and a common enemy. But even still, not everything worked out as well as some of us wanted it to. So, we three left. Raven found me on my way out, then we found Murphy and made plans from there. Once we got away from the Clansmen's lands, we found our babies in, your guard called it the Great Waste I think?" Clarke looked to the princess for confirmation.

Tinga nodded, bidding Clarke continue.

"After that, our little guardians," Clarke referred to their pets, "found Ontari, and Rionach led us to her."

Tinga was quiet for a moment before she spoke, "I take it you weren't exactly friends when Rionach brought you together."

Ontari chuckled, "that is a nice way of putting it. I was sent to find, capture, and bring them back to my clan leader."

"Explain," Tinga needed clarification.

"I was an assassin for my clan leader," Ontari began, "she wanted Wanheda. Having Raven and Murphy would have been a bonus. I was sent to retrieve them … but I made a different choice."

"Wanheda?" Tinga asked.

"That is what the clans came to call Clarke for her deeds of valor. Clarke managed to lead her people in victorious battle against an enemy that had plagued the Clans for near a century," Ontari explained.

"It's not anything that needs to be bragged about," Clarke stated.

"She does not like it," Ontari continued with a smirk, "but it is a title of respect. It means Commander of Death. The victory should have assured her safety in the Commander's lands, but the leader of my clan had different ideas. In my people's lands there are not many omegas born. Thus when they are, they are well cared for and highly sought after. Many a battle has been fought in an attempt to win the attentions of an omega. Their people, Skaikru, had an abundance of omegas. As of when I left, three of the most powerful omegas, two of which are seated with us, were all mated with high ranking Trikru warriors; one of which is the Commander of the Twelve Clans. Even though we are supposed to be allied, the Trikru and Azgeda have a lot of bad and very bloody history. For my former leader, the Trikru gaining access to so many omegas before anyone else only added fuel to the fire, so to speak. This is a rather long story Princess. There is still more we should tell you."

"A life's journey is rarely a short story," Tinga replied.

"As to our current situation, where the clans are concerned, a mating among leaders usually seals the deal," Ontari answered.

"Something we have in common," Tinga replied; her eyes boring in to Ontari's.

"Okay seriously you two have been eye fucking since you showed up. What gives?" Raven couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Raven!" Clarke exclaimed.

"Was that necessary?" Ontari hissed with narrowed eyes.

Murphy and surprisingly the princess shared a laugh. Murphy genuinely thought it was funny and Tinga appreciated Raven's forwardness.

"I apologize. When those with ocean-blood meet their true mate, it is a very immediate and intense connection. Far more intense than human bonds" Tinga paused then wiped the building sweat from her forehead and took a deep breath, "and very hard to ignore."

"True mates?" Ontari wanted to make sure she heard correctly.

" _Do you not feel our connection as I do?"_

The princess' words in Ontari's mind were like the finest silks from the Delphi clan against her skin. She could not help the visible twitch in her neck or her sharp intake of breath.

"Hard? I'll say," Murphy said, chuckling while referencing Ontari's shifting movement and obvious pheromones rolling off her skin.

"Are you kidding me?" Clarke whispered mostly to herself.

Raven's laughter was joined by some of the guards that were setting up tents in their up and coming camp area. Ontari's face was blushed as she stared daggers at Murphy.

"Shof op ( _shut up_ ) Murphy. Can we get back to the more important subject please?" Ontari asked, trying to move the conversation away from her and the obvious sexual tension between her and the princess.

"Well, how about to start, we share a meal together tonight and exchange as much information as we can. We'll go from there," Tinga answered.

"So we're not going to just start planning the wedding?" Raven asked.

"Damn it Raven," Clarke rolled her eyes.

"What, I'm honestly asking. I mean," Raven stopped whatever her thought process was after taking a breath, "never mind," she mumbled as Jadxia crawled in to her lap.

Raven isn't a person that just stopped talking, no matter how awkward the conversation may seem to others. This immediately set Clarke and Murphy to worry; something Tinga took note of.

"Raven, you can speak freely," Tinga tried to encourage her.

"We've only known Ontari for a small amount of time, but we're connected. Despite how much shit I gave her in the beginning, she's a part of our pack now. We've done the alliance mating thing before and it didn't end so well," Raven stated.

"And you're worried things will be the same here?"

"Yes. The three of us," Raven pointed between herself, Clarke, and Murphy, "we're used to being outsiders. But we've lost a lot already. And I am not up for losing anything or _anyone_ else. You two are super cute and all, but it still worries me that you're taking one of my pack away. Royalty or not, if you ever betray her, we are going to have problems. I don't care how noble you think your reasons might be."

To say Ontari was surprised by Raven's words would be an understatement. The omega was right; she had given Ontari attitude and large amounts of animosity upon their meeting. Interactions between them had gotten better after Rionach's naming, but she didn't think that any of the three omegas saw her as a part of them. The way Nia had conditioned her over the years didn't leave a lot of room for her to form close bonds with people; especially people who were supposed to be her enemy.

Tinga could tell Raven's words came from a pained experience. She wanted even more to know their whole story.

"I'm not sure what making a vow or keeping your word means in the lands you came from. But here, words are not wind. A person's word is everything and a mating bond is among the most sacred of vows. You have no reason to trust my word yet, but I believe I can give you one."

Tinga moved slow enough to not disturb the boy napping in her arms and unzipped the left sleeve of her shirt. On her shoulder was a scar; three long jagged marks that were identical to the marks they were given by the Guardian.

"Whatever lies in our future, we are already destined to face it together. When Ontari and I's union is made, our families will be one. You will be," she paused and reconsidered her words, "you are, no longer wandering outsiders. Betrayal is not a word anyone would ever associate with me, but if hearing the words will help you believe me I will say them. I will never betray my mate, nor will I ever betray my family. By the Guardian that marked us all, you can trust my vow."

Tinga took the time to look each of the fellow omegas in the eyes before setting her gaze on Ontari. Their shared look was only broken when Rionach started laughing in his sleep. Tinga touched his cheek and he snapped out of his sleep still smiling. He smiled at her and then sat up and looked at Clarke and Raven with amusement clear to see in his eyes.

"You two were funny when you were kids," the seer said.

Tinga smiled at the confusion on everyone's face.

"Have you been dreaming again little seer?" the princess asked.

"Yeah," the boy answered simply.

"What did you see?" Tinga asked.

"Tia Clarke's mom and another woman were telling a story to two other women about tia Clarke and tia Raven blowing something up on the Ark to get back at an alpha that was bothering them. It was funny," the boy answered with a giggle.

"How do you know it was my mother?" Clarke asked.

"She smiled like you," he answered as a serious look took over his face. "She misses you. She's worried for all three of you, but she thinks of you and tia Raven as children often. She has very fond memories of you two. She was sharing them with the two women I saw."

"What did the other women look like?" Raven asked.

"The one sitting with tia Clarke's mom had dark hair and fair skin; they seemed really close."

"Aunt Callie," Clarke said more to herself than anyone else.

"The other two looked like mami used to, but no war paint. One had blonde hair with dark roots and the other had dark brown hair with a lot of braids."

Tinga tried to read the look on Raven's face, but wasn't sure what she was seeing.

"Do you know those two women as well?" the princess asked tentatively, sensing the mood had changed.

"Come take a walk with me Rave," Clarke said standing.

The princess thought she saw tears forming in the engineer's eyes but Raven turned and hid her face as she sat Jadxia on the ground then walked away with Clarke. Tinga quickly signaled the head of her guard to follow the two at a distance. She was sure they were safe, but she didn't want to take any chances. The rebels could be quite crafty and she didn't want to be caught unawares.

"The women you're asking about are why Raven spoke of betrayal the way she did. The one with the blonde hair was mated with Raven. Her name is Anya. She's a General in the Trikru clan; the Commander's left hand in fact. She also happens to be the best friend of the other woman Rionach described. Lexa, the Commander of the twelve … well, probably thirteen clans now judging by what Rionach said. She was mated with Clarke," Murphy explained.

"What was the betrayal Raven spoke of?" Tinga needed to fully understand where Raven's head was.

Murphy took a deep breath before answering.

"It centered on the common enemy that the clans and Skaikru had. On the day of the final battle some time during the fighting one of the Mountain men offered a deal to Lexa. They would let the three hundred clanspeople that they held captive go if she took her army and left. Meaning, if she abandoned Skaikru then she would meet her goal of freeing her imprisoned people and there would be little bloodshed of her warriors. She decided to take the deal, because it was best for her people," Murphy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Without the Commander's army, my people were outnumbered and outgunned."

"One moment. Why were they holding hostages? What was the conflict?" Tinga asked, wanting to know the full story.

"They couldn't survive in the air. When the old world burned they locked themselves in their mountain. They didn't build up any immunity to the radiation like the clanspeople did. Their mountain became a prison to them. They would kidnap clanspeople and drain them of their blood to make vaccines so their people could leave the prison they'd made for themselves. Once our dropship fell to the Earth and they captured some of us, they found that because we had lived in space we had built up a higher level of immunity; that we would work better. Fucking butchers wanted to harvest our blood, bone marrow, everything."

"That is barbaric!" One of the guards who'd been listening exclaimed.

"Then you will understand why they met the end that Wanheda gave them," Ontari said.

"I've found that one thing you can always count on, and one thing you should never underestimate, is Griff's will power. The Commander totally screwed us when she left with her army. But Clarke's quick on her feet when she needs to be. She came up with a new plan and improvised. From the gossip that we heard in different villages along the way to here, there are no more people of the Mountain. I don't lose any sleep over it, but killing and war isn't Clarke's thing; she's a healer by trade. She doesn't enjoy taking life, even though she's good at it when she needs to be. It's been months and she still doesn't sleep much; and most times when she does, she doesn't just see the faces of our enemies. We had allies there too. People that didn't agree with what their leaders were doing; people that had helped us. Clarke couldn't save them. She was forced to kill them too."

"What did she do?" Tinga asked.

"She had one of our technicians tamper with their ventilation system. Even then though, she tried to give their leader an out; still tried to make peace. He responded by plunging a drill in to Raven's leg. So Clarke made it so the fans pulled in the eradiated air from outside. She dropped every last one of them in one shot."

"What about you? Did your mate leave you as well?"

Murphy smiled with a sad look in his eyes as tears built up and nearly clouded his vision.

"No," he whispered hoarsely, "he stayed to fight. He knew that most of the Skaikru prisoners were a part of the original group I was in; the expendables sent from the Ark to see if Earth was habitable again. Lincoln knew them all personally and he knew how important them getting home was to me. He stayed to help free my people. He fought for me, because I couldn't be there; my pregnancy was already known before the battle and I had already started to show. Clarke and the others won with his help. But, he died for his efforts. I kind of blacked out when I heard the news and just ran off in to the woods. I'd probably be dead or dying somewhere if Raven and Clarke hadn't found me. Without him, I wanted nothing to do with the Commander or her clans. Clarke and Raven leaving suited me just fine. My friends became my sisters along the way; and as you can see we picked up some strays. Mi familia ( _my family_ ). My pack. Raven didn't mean any disrespect in what she said to you; she's just afraid. Griff probably won't admit it, but she is as well. So am I. More than half of our time spent on Earth has been spent fighting and running from people that wanted to kill us. It's not the world we expected."

Murphy's voice quivered near the end of his telling. The animal that he had grown closest to came over and laid his head on the omega's lap. Murphy chuckled sadly as he petted the beast and placed his free arm around his Changeling.

"I'm alright boy," he whispered to his pet.

He looked up when he registered movement right in front of him. Ontari and Tinga were both sitting closer to him.

"I'm not always good in these types of situations because of my upbringing. But, my eyes," Ontari paused and looked to her son, "and my heart have recently been refreshed. And that is partly because of all of you. I am not leaving you; any of you."

"You're not losing your sister. Instead, I hope that you will all come to feel that you have gained one," Tinga smiled. "You already fit in with my people more than you know."

"Yeah?" Murphy asked.

"Si. Parece que hablas uno de los idiomas principals de mi gente," Tinga stated.  
( _Yes. It seems you speak one of my people's main languages._ )

* * *

When Raven and Clarke had gotten a sufficient distance away from the group they stopped and sat against a large tree. Clarke immediately wrapped her arms around the other woman and Raven's tears flowed like lava down her cheeks.

"Why?" Raven asked after a time.

Clarke didn't need her to explain.

"I would imagine Mom is trying to play it smart. The temperature is still decent, but winter is coming. Skaikru has no clue how to survive in that much less has the food or supplies. They're on Trikru land and she is mated to Indra." Clarke chuckled for a bit, "knowing Mom she probably gave Indra all kinds of hell for quite some time. But they're true mates; I don't think they could stay away from each other forever. Indra is also very close to Lexa and Anya. They're a part of her pack. It makes sense Mom would get to know them and try to move past everything that happened at the Mountain. She can't just worry about the three of us. She has all of Skaikru to take care of now."

"I miss her," Raven said, "and I missed you."

Clarke tightened her hold on Raven, knowing that she spoke of their childhood together.

"I missed you too Rave. We let ourselves grow apart once, but that won't happen again. I promise."

"No more idiot beta boys or badass hot alpha warriors either," Raven added, "I think I'm done with all that mating business."

"I promise about the beta boys," Clarke chuckled, "and I'm with you on the mating. I'd rather not have my soul ripped out of me again."

"Yo tambien ( _me too_ )."

"How are you feeling about it all?"

Raven took a deep breath and let out a long suffering sigh.

"It still hurts. I've had enough time that I can see why it was done. I mean, you, Monty, and Bellamy killed allies in the Mountain along with enemies; hundreds of people just to save fifty or so of our own. I get making hard decisions. I just still can't believe she walked away so easily. For fuck sake, I didn't even want to acknowledge how well we clicked in the beginning. I was perfectly fine ignoring it and being alone to get Finn out of my system, but she fucking chased me. She brought me back from the abyss. I thought our bond was stronger. I thought," Raven had to pause and steady her voice. "I thought we were true mates. I used to hear her thoughts sometimes; and she said she could do the same. After the Mountain, that night in the bunker I could hear her trying to call to me. I almost answered, but then all the anger and pain would come back and I'd block her out. I haven't heard her since we left Trikru lands."

"I don't know much about true mates. Until Mom met Indra, she didn't think they existed anymore. From the little she told me, there are different levels. As the bond grows and time passes, it gets stronger. It's not just being able to read each other's thoughts; you can actually communicate telepathically when the bond is at its strongest. I heard Lexa calling to me as well. I started blocking her out the morning we left camp. It hurt too much. It still hurts too much."

"I didn't tell Anya I was pregnant. I knew I needed to be at the Mountain or we wouldn't even get in. I didn't want to be benched like Murphy."

"I didn't tell Lexa either, because I wanted her head in the game. I didn't want…"

"Stop," Raven sat up so she could look at Clarke, "It sounds like you're about to make excuses for her."

"I'm not, believe me. I was just stating my reasoning. I honestly can't say anything would've gone differently whether she knew or not. The Commander always looks out for her people first. I thought we were her people. Obviously I was wrong. They say time heals all things, but right now I don't know that I believe that anymore."

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't. It doesn't matter," Raven linked their arms, "we're never going back right? We're here now. And we're legit about to be related to the royal family, how boss is that? Fuck the Commander and that damn General."

Clarke laughed with her friend; her sister.

"We've come a long way hermana ( _sister_ ). Let's start looking to our future. Our pups deserve the best we can give them. And due to recent events, I think the best is what we're all going to get. So how about we show our princess-in-law that she isn't just getting random refugees with her marriage."

They got up in better spirits than they had been, and walked back to the camp. The guard who had remained unseen and unheard followed them back from the shadows of the trees with a smile on his face. He was happy for his princess. He had come to serve the royal family in his youth and had risen in the ranks despite his age. He remembered how happy her parents were when she was born. They had sadly had a few miscarriages before her. The princess had grown up an only child and always wished for a bigger family. And now it seemed that she would get just that since finding her mate. Mordle was happy indeed for his liege.

* * *

Early the next morning they left, what they came to know was, the Borderlands. It was a mostly forested area right next to the Great Waste. Tinga kept it free of habitation on purpose. The trees were tall and thick trunked; the forest acted as a natural shield. For several miles the trees stretched all the way to the coast. So unless you actually walked through the land, it was hard to tell what was beyond.

The first place they were taken to was Tinga's palace. That alone was an adventure. They were given equipment to allow them to breathe along the way. Tinga and the guards showed them how to ride the giant manta rays that would be their transport. They were worried about having to leave the sky wolves behind, but Tinga explained that the animals were natural swimmers and had no problem breathing under water. One of the mutations that had affected their species when the bombs fell was that the sky wolves gained the ability to adapt to almost any climate. She told the pack to expect their wings to come in as they grew bigger.

Seeing the city lights when they got close enough was exciting. Seeing the palace was awe inspiring. The city itself was a large mass of domes. Some were connected side by side; others had tunneled walkways that connected them. There were some regular humans, but most were oceanborn. Humanoids with a clear mix of any number of old world marine life. Clarke was not alone in her thoughts as she wondered if the giant sting rays that they rode on were this big before the bombs, or if it was the radiation that mutated them. And how did they stay hidden from humans throughout their whole existence? So many questions came to mind as the pack took in everything with wide eyes and wonderment.

"What if the dropship would've landed near the coast instead of Trikru territory?" Raven mused.

"No way," Murphy replied, "as unruly and undisciplined as we were things would've ended horribly much sooner. And even though I want nothing to do with that place anymore, I wouldn't change going there first. Landing there brought me to Lincoln. If we had this to do over a thousand times, I'd still always choose to be with him; even if I did have to lose him over and over again."

"Seriously hermano ( _brother_ ) what the hell did Lincoln do to you? Where did this Zen master come from?" Raven joked.

"Yin and yang man," Murphy said as he chuckled. "He was the calm to my storm. Even though he's gone I do quite literally have some parts of him inside me."

"Yeah there's a joke in that," Raven smirked.

"No one needs to hear it," Clarke cut her off before the conversation could continue.

Tinga gave them a small tour of the main part of the city before going in to the palace. The building itself was made of a shimmery blue marble. It was tiered and built right in to the rock wall on the right side of the city. The top two floors were dedicated to the royal's housing. They met Queen Zerelda just before lunchtime. That is when they found out that some oceanborn are shapeshifters. The queen did not meet them in her humanoid form. Today was a day where her illness was not giving her many pains. So once she knew of her daughter's return, and knew of the mate she brought with her, the queen decided to meet the group in her more animal form.

She stood tall, nearly seven feet, on strong thick tentacles. Her skin tone was light blue on her face and torso and blended in to a deep blood red along her arms and tentacles. Her hair was black as midnight for most of its length but held the same blood red of her body near the ends. Her eyes were the same pale blue color as Tinga's. Her clothes blended in with the tones of her skin; it was almost hard to tell whether she had clothes on or not.

Ontari was not one to be intimidated easily. But she had not met anyone like the oceanborn before, and looking at the queen, she was quite worried about what Tinga's sire would think of her. The woman was seemingly cold and quite harsh in her assessment of the young alpha. But in the end of her questioning, she found whatever she had been looking for in Ontari's character. She spoke with Clarke, Raven, and Murphy each in turn. Speaking with her daughter later on, she shared in the princess' joy of their now growing family.

The next several weeks flew by. The mating between Tinga and Ontari was met with greet happiness among Tinga's people. The pack found that they were not respected by the people simply because of Tinga. Everyone in her lands knew of the Guardian. As they bore her mark, they were instantly accepted. Even still, they refused to simply ride through life on that infamy however. They made themselves useful. Raven in the technology field, Clarke in the medical field and taking care of orphaned children, Murphy used the knowledge he'd gleamed from being around Monty and Jasper on the Ark and started running what would become a very popular tavern.

The additions to the royal family did not go unnoticed by the rebels however. They took it as another personal affront to the true royal bloodline. How dare the Queen allow humans in to the sacred fold? The next time they attacked, they choose three villages that were relatively close together but were isolated from other towns. The lands around the three villages were all razed by the time reinforcements were informed of what had happened. The death toll was high, but there were survivors. It would take time however, for the land to heal from the chemicals that the rebels used in their destruction.

Clarke came up with the idea to build a new village. Her and Raven had been designing a permanent place they could call home. Of course being a part of the royal family and living underwater in the royal palace was great, but they needed a place of their own. It saddened the Queen a bit, but she understood wanting to have your own home. The only thing she asked was that they waited to begin building. She told them of an ancient blood bonding ceremony that was used by the nobility to give a physical bond to those that they saw as family, but did not share blood with. Murphy would be giving birth soon enough, so she wanted to do it before all of their pregnancies came to term. That way, their unborn pups would be covered as well; the traits their parents received would be passed through their DNA. The pack talked it over and they all agreed. The ritual would also be done for the Changelings.

"¿Qué tendremos que hacer para preparar?" Clarke asked the queen when they had a moment alone.  
( _What will we need to do to prepare?_ )

"Despeja tu mente y limpia tu corazón," Zerelda stated.  
( _Clear your mind and cleanse your heart._ )

Clarke just stared at her, it made the woman smile.

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, lo sé. Tienes muchos problemas en tus hombros; más que el resto del paquete. Esa es la carga de un líder. No te pido que olvides los eventos que te llevaron a unirte a nuestra familia. Pero debes comenzar a darte cuenta de que no tienes que llevar esas cargas solo. Para eso está la familia. ¿Lo entiendes?"  
( _Easier said than done, I know. You carry a lot of woes on your shoulders; more than the rest of the pack. That is the burden of a leader. I am not asking you to forget the events that led you to join our family. But you must begin to realize that you do not have to carry those burdens alone. That's what family is for. Do you understand?_ )

"Creo que si," Clarke replied.  
( _I think so._ )

"No necesitas preocuparte. Solo recuerda por qué estamos haciendo esto. Oficialmente, ya somos familiares y estamos obligados por el matrimonio. Después del ritual, todos estaremos atados por la sangre; y nuestros corazones serán uno ".  
( _You need not worry. Just remember why we're doing this. Officially we are already family and bound by marriage. After the ritual, we will all be bound by blood; and our hearts will be one._ )

Clarke nodded and after a few moments hugged the queen.

"Thank you Queen Mother. We never expected to end up here, or to be so accepted and taken care of." Clarke paused, "thank you isn't a strong enough phrase."

"Solo madre está bien," the queen chuckled, "y esas dos palabras hacen mucho. Eso al menos no ha cambiado desde el viejo mundo. Y te los devuelvo, gracias. Usted nos ha dado a mi hija y a mí un regalo que nunca pensamos que recibiríamos. Significa mucho para ambos ."  
( _Just mother is fine and those two words go a long way. That at least has not changed from the old world. And I say them back to you, thank you. You have given my daughter and me a gift we never thought we would receive. It means a lot to both of us._ )

* * *

Ark Mountain - One Month Later

Abby stood in her nursery beside an oversized crib staring down at her two pups. She never conceived in her mind or even hoped in her heart to have more than one child. Now she has three; technically five when she thought of Raven and Murphy. It saddened her immensely that they were still out of her reach. She heard Indra walk in and breathed deeply to take in the comforting pheromones her mate released. Indra always knew when she was thinking of the missing trio. The warrior stood behind the doctor and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. Abby intertwined their fingers and pulled her mate closer.

"You left early today."

"I apologize niron ( _lover_ ); I needed to burn some excess energy."

Abby turned in the warrior's arms so she could look her mate in the eyes. Surprisingly, Indra looked away. The doctor was almost inclined to be upset, but she sensed there was something besides burning excess energy that made her mate such a recluse for most of the day. She cupped her mate's face to try and get the woman to look at her, but Indra only glanced at her then turned her eyes to their children. Abby watched emotions play over the woman's face. It took her a few moments, but an idea formed in her mind.

"Come sit with me," Abby said then moved over to the couch.

She didn't pull Indra with her, because she knew her mate would want to touch their pups. When coming or going, especially if the children were sleeping, Indra would always run her fingers through their curly hair. Once she joined the doctor in the living room and sat on the couch, Abby straddled her legs and sat in her lap.

"What's today my love?" Abby asked.

"Thursday," Indra answered confused.

"What's today to you?"

The silence that answered told Abby what she needed to know. She pulled her mate to her and held her tight.

"Is today the day you found out her fate, or is it her birthday?"

"Her birthday."

"Did you spend the day with Lexa?"

"And Anya."

"Good," Abby said as she pulled away. She kissed her warrior then joined their foreheads. "I'm glad you didn't spend it alone."

Nothing was said for a while. Abby let her pheromones fill the space around them and kissed away the few silent tears that leaked from her mate's eyes.

"I fear for you, I fear for our three pups. I fear I will not be able to bring Clarke home to you. I fear you being taken from me."

"No one is taking me anywhere," Abby said with all surety. "They may try. They might even succeed, for a time. I know you would find me. And I know you would kill anyone stupid enough to come after our family. I have every fear you have baby. But we're not a family ruled by fear. We acknowledge it, we own it, and we turn it in to our strength."

Before Abby could say anything else, Indra surged forward and kissed her mate. The Spirit had truly blessed her for granting her the perfect mate. She would always love Costia's nomon ( _mother_ ), just as she knew Clarke's father would always have a place in Abby's heart; neither woman feared the memory of lost mates. Indra knew she was made for Abby, just as Abby was made for her.

"Ai hod yu in ( _I love you_ ) Indra."

"Ai hod yu in seintaim ( _I love you too_ ) Abby."

* * *

Azgeda Territory - One Month Later

It was the darkest part of the night when a servant girl silently made her way out of bed. She had a mission to complete. She was to go to one of the secret entrances and unlock the door. For whom she did not know. She only knew that her father said it was important that the door be unlocked and then she was to swiftly make her way back to bed without being discovered. She was almost caught twice on the way there, but she got the job done. On her way back though, she was not so lucky.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

A voice sounded from behind her. She froze as heavy footsteps stalked towards her. She was near tears already and shaking inside, but she was quick of mind. She stayed perfectly still and closed her eyes.

"I said who are…"

The woman's voice trailed off as she jerked the girl's shoulder to spin her around.

"Child." The woman called to her with squinted eyes.

"Neva? What is happening?" Another voice came from the other end of the hall.

"I caught this child walking about, but she does not answer."

She went to shake the girl but the other stopped her.

"No, there's no trouble here. It is dangerous to wake them from this state."

"Wake them?"

He gently pushed the girl and still her eyes remained closed, her breathing even.

"See. She is not awake. My brother did the same when he was a child. Keep hold of her and walk her back to the servant quarters. I am sure you will find an empty bed there that belongs to her."

The female guard did as she was told. The young girl waited for a count to five hundred before she opened her eyes even an inch. She slowly peered through the dark and saw that everyone else was still lost in their slumber; everyone, but her father. She found his eyes and gave a brief nod and a smile before she drifted off to sleep. She had completed her mission.

Outside of the palace a lone figure moved swiftly through the shadows. He tried to control his breathing as he moved, tried to stay quiet. He'd gotten word last week that his mother was again looking for him. Ontari had gone missing so she required his presence back at court. If it was his choice he would take his followers and abandon these lands. But defecting would only ensure that his people would never be able to return to their homelands or their families that would likely be killed for them leaving. He would have to work from the inside out to overthrow his mother.

He had done all he could to save some decency in Ontari's mind and heart. He is truly not sure if it had been enough. He hoped that her disappearance meant she had found a better path for herself. He would let his mother's guards find him and bring him back to her service, but there was one thing he needed to do first. One thing that he would be watched far too closely to do once he was back at court.

Evil is not a word strong enough to describe his mother's mind. He did not know if such a word existed. He had seen her do horrible things in his lifetime; none worse than what she did with the Commander's previous mate. She had tortured the girl in the dungeons, beating her periodically then sending healers in to make sure she didn't perish too quickly. To the prince's horror, it was discovered that the girl was with child. His mother had smiled ear to ear.

A body double was ordered to be found. All of Costia's facial tribal markings and tattoos were copied and then, she received the fate that was planned for Costia. She was beaten to death, with much attention given to her face; she was beaten beyond recognition. Her head was shaved so it would go unnoticed that her hair was not the same texture as Costia's. It was her head that had been delivered to the Commander as a decoy.

Nia made sure the healers did everything for Costia to carry a healthy baby to term. Once the child was born, Costia was unceremoniously killed and her body burned. Nia had considered herself lucky that the boy had Costia's face. Nearly every feature was his mother's; excluding only his hair, eyes and skin tone. His eyes were the same annoying green of Lexa's, his hair was a dark brown mass of curls, and his skin was the color of honey.

As soon as the boy could stand Nia put a weapon in his hand and started his training. She took no pity on him being a babe. He was no natblida, but she made sure his training was even more harsh and cruel than what she put Ontari through. She aimed to make him an even stronger weapon than what she was grooming the natblida to be. He would be far more dangerous because his face alone would stay Lexa's hand and confuse her mind. He could get in to her head faster than any Azgeda warrior ever could. She handled the training herself. She'd killed nearly everyone that knew of the boy's existence. Roan and her two most trusted guards were the only ones in the know.

The boy was five winters now. More muscled than a regular boy his age should be, and he also had a sharper mind; Roan had made sure of that. When his mother wasn't tossing him around his cell or nearly drowning him, Roan's omega mentality took over. Roan taught him to read and write in trigedasleng and gonasleng. He taught the boy what math he knew and showed him the basics of tracking and other skills. Most importantly, he tried to deprogram the boy as much as he could from Nia's poison. He made sure the boy knew what it felt like to be cared for. But he hadn't seen the boy since his exile. There was no telling what his state of mind might be.

Roan finally reached the secret door and he gently pushed and made his way in to the castle. He heard some commotion down the hall that made him freeze. But he did not linger long. He went through the shadowy corridors that led to the boy's prison. There was one lone torch burning on the wall as he entered the chamber. He was silent, but as soon as he stepped in the boy jumped up with a short sword in hand then crouched in to an attack stance as his eyes searched the shadows.

"Easy Little Wolf. First time you have seen me in months and you wish to kill me?" Roan whispered.

As Roan stepped in to the low light of the torch, the boy relaxed.

"She told me you were dead. That you hated the sight of me so much you killed yourself."

"What else did she say," Roan sighed.

"I showed weakness," the boy said after a few moments of silence, "I … I told her you would not just leave. She said you were just like my nomon ( _mother_ ) and nontu ( _father_ ). That you did not care, you were just following orders."

"And what did I say about the things she tells you?"

"Most things are lies or half-truths and the rest is pauna skrish ( _shit_ )."

"You would do well to remember that. Now come, make yourself ready. You have far to go."

"Where are we going?"

"I said _you_ have far to go. Did you forget how to use your ears while I was gone? Hurry, put these clothes on."

Roan gave the boy thick clothes and boots to gird against the cold. He was already conditioned enough to not need a coat; the extra layer and weight would only slow him down. Roan strapped a small pack of supplies to the boy's back and gave him a letter he was to keep in a pocket inside his shirt. They then made their way down the corridors, and dodged five patrols to another secret entrance. This entrance bypassed the curtain wall and gave near instant access to the frozen woods east of the castle. Luckily, there was heavy snowfall tonight. Any tracks they could make from the door to the woods would be quickly covered. Roan knew the guard rotation on the wall and timed their leaving just right. After running for a few miles Roan stopped beneath a thick canopy of trees.

"This is where we part Little Wolf, I must double back. I trust you did not forget your land markings."

The boy shook his head.

"What borders us to the south and east?"

"Sankru (Desert clan), Ouskejonkru (Blue Cliff clan), Boudalankru (Rock Line clan) and the Trikru."

"Correct…"

"My parents were Trikru," the boy interrupted what Roan was about to say, "did you find any of their blood? Am I meant to go there?"

"No."

"But…"

"Quiet. This is where you listen. The lands are in too much turmoil to fully trust that you'll get to the right Trikru village. You need to go to someone that can quickly get the attention of your sire."

"My sire? But … she said they were dead."

"She told you I was dead as well, yet here I stand. Listen. You need to stay hidden as long as possible while you are on the move. When the Queen discovers you are gone you will be hunted. They will not sleep, they will not eat, and they will not stop until you are found. You will head southeast to the ocean. Go through the Sankru's lands, stay as hidden as possible, but seek the Floukru. You will not find them, they will find you. And when they do, you speak only to Luna and you tell her you have a message for the Commander. When you meet the Commander, you give her the letter. Repeat my words."

The boy did as instructed without missing a detail.

"Good. If you ever find yourself despairing remember that you are on your way home; your true home. Be swift, stay hidden, and stay alive. Your nomon ( _mother_ ) is dead but your sire, your nomi ( _mom_ ) is very much alive. She does not know it yet, but she loves you. If she knew you were alive she would wage war on anyone keeping you from her. Now go, time is wasting."

The boy clasped Roan's arm and turned to run. He made it a few steps then stopped and turned back. He looked at Roan and saw that he was still on bended knee. He ran to him and flung his arms around the man's neck. Roan held him just as tightly.

"Don't let her kill you Roan. When I'm stronger I'll build my own army and I'll come back for you. Just stay alive."

"Run now Little Wolf," Roan barely got the words out. "May we meet again."

* * *

Atlantic Coast - Three Weeks Later

He tripped for the third time while running. He had bounced back easily enough the first two times, but this time his ankle felt like it was on fire. He ignored it. He had no choice, he had to keep going. He'd made the mistake of being spotted near the Sankru and Floukru border last week. Word had gotten back to the Azplana and her warriors had found him yesterday. He'd been running nonstop ever since. He had a lead on them, but his ankle had slowed him down. He stopped and leaned on a large tree trunk to catch his breath. He was going to stick to the trees, but then he changed his mind. Roan said the Floukru would find him, but would they find him on land?

A twig snapped somewhere in his earshot and he took off again, not wanting to chance looking around to see what made the noise. He broke out of the tree line just as the sun dipped under the horizon. They were close. He heard their footsteps and yelling. An arrow grazed his leg as he limp-ran and slowed his progress down even more. He began to panic. Not only was he slowing down but he was running out of ground to run on. He reached the edge of a cliff and stared down at the ocean below. He turned back to see where his pursuers were. Just as he spotted them he heard a popping sound that he hadn't heard before. The next thing he knew, his shoulder was burning, his chasers were yelling at something behind them in the trees, and he was falling.

He awoke to darkness. For a moment, his heart beat out of his chest. He thought he was back in the cell he'd known all his life. A voice sounded in the dark and then light burned his eyes. After a few moments he saw a woman with wild hair leaning against the wall where the light was coming from. She turned to him and stared. She had the look of someone trying to put a puzzle together. He did not know what to say, so he stayed quiet as she held his eyes.

"Who are you child?"

No answer.

"Why was Azgeda hunting you?"

No answer.

"Why was Azgeda hunting you with guns?"

His eyebrows crinkled, "w-what, what is a gun?"

A knock at the door sounded before the woman could answer.

"Luna, I have food."

She looked to the boy when she heard him gasp. His eyes were wide as he stared back.

"Come," she said.

A woman came in with food and a pitcher of water. She silently set it on the table then turned to Luna.

"The Skaikru healer wants to look at his bandages a final time before he leaves."

"Tell him he can come when he is ready," Luna replied.

The woman nodded and left the room. The boy slowly sat up and almost instantly panicked. His shoulder was bandaged and was throbbing slightly, but that was not the matter. He had just registered that he was shirtless.

"Where are my things? Where is my shirt?" he yelled.

"We had to remove your shirt to get the bullet out of your shoulder. You were fortunate that we found you while a Skaikru healer was here. You could have bled out; we have no healers that know how to fix those wounds."

"Where is my shirt!"

Luna stared at him, unfazed, for a few more seconds before walking to the other side of the room. She opened a drawer and pulled out his torn and bloodied shirt and small pack. She left his sword in the drawer. She tossed the items on the bed next to the boy. He immediately grabbed for his shirt to check the hidden pocket and gasped when he found it empty.

"Looking for this?" Luna asked as she held up the folded piece of paper.

The boy just stared at the letter in her hand as he stood.

"That does not belong to you. Give it back. Now."

The boy's tone was clear. And the look in his eyes? She knew those eyes. She knew that look. But it was the boy's next action that sealed the thoughts in her mind. He probably hadn't even notice he had done it. He was clearly trying to control his actions. It seemed every muscle in his body was pulled taut with fatigue. As he took a deep breath his mouth opened just a bit and he twitched his jaw from side to side.

"Who is this letter for?"

No answer. The boy looked like a scared animal trying to plan its next move.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Come," Luna called.

Jackson walked in to the room and smiled at Luna. He turned to smile at the boy but quickly noticed the tense look on the boy's face.

"Well, someone's finally out of bed."

The boy looked at him but said nothing.

"He isn't feeling very talkative Skaikru. But he will not stop you from performing your duties."

She looked pointedly at the boy until she received a barely there nod; he knew that he had no choice. He relaxed a bit and sat on the bed. Back straight, still tense. Jackson started by looking at his ankle and making sure that the binding was still tight and secure.

"You can move about on this foot, but I wouldn't put too much weight on it for at least the next week or two. How does your shoulder feel?" Jackson asked.

"Stiff."

"How much pain do you feel?" Jackson asked as he began to change the bandage around the boy's shoulder.

"I have survived worse. It throbs, but I can handle it," the boy shrugged.

Jackson smirked at Luna when he heard her amused huff.

"Boy," Luna called to get the young man's attention. "Answer my question and I will return your letter to you. Who is this meant for?" she held up the letter again.

He started to answer, but stopped and pointedly looked at Jackson. Luna got the message.

"Are you almost done Healer?"

"Yes. After him I have Zita's little girl to check on, then back to the mainland and home."

"Wait for me after you check the gofa ( _child_ )."

Jackson could tell something was up, but he didn't know what.

"Will do," he replied.

When he left Luna put some of the food items that were brought in on a plate and pulled out a chair from the table.

"Sit. Eat."

The boy was obviously hungry given how fast he swallowed the food. Luna made him another plate and handed it back to him.

"Slower this time. It seems you have come a long way already. I will not have you choking to death in my home before you complete your journey. Now answer my question."

"I am only telling you because you are who I was instructed to speak with. I apologize for my actions earlier. I panicked. The letter is for the Commander."

"Who told you to find me?"

"I was not told to find you, only to seek you. I was told your people would find me and when they did, I was only to speak to you."

"You were told to speak to a leader of my people or were you given my name?"

"Your name."

Luna mulled over the situation silently as he continued to eat. He stopped when she placed the letter next to his plate.

"Do you know what that says?" Luna asked, pointing to the letter.

"No. I was told to give it to the Commander, not read it. D-did you?"

"I did. I needed answers that you were not conscious to give."

"Is that why you are helping me and not killing me?"

Luna regarded the boy. At least he knew how dangerous the situation was; even if he did not know why.

"Finish up. We leave in an hour," Luna said as she got up from her seat.

"Where are we going?"

"To see the Commander."

Luna left the room and went to find Jackson.

"Hey, I was just coming to see you."

"Walk with me. I need you to contact Skaigonaheda."

Luna led them to a private room and Jackson proceeded to call Abby on his radio.

"We read you Jackson. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Monty. I need you to get Abby on the line; Indra too if she's around."

"Abby is in surgery but you're in luck, Indra is standing right here."

"Luna needs to speak with her. Alone."

"Right. Give us a minute," Monty said.

"You remember what to push to talk?" Monty asked Indra after he cleared the command room.

"Yes," Indra answered and waited for the young man to leave. "Luna?"

"Is it safe to speak ani?"

Indra paused before answering, "Yes. What is it?"

"I need two things. I will be accompanying the Skaikru healer back to the Mountain. I need you to have one of their rovers meet us at the border. And I need you to make sure Lexa meets us at the Mountain. It would be a good idea to have all of our family present; your mate especially."

"What has happened?"

"It is best if you see with your own eyes. Can you make the arrangements?"

"Yes. I will send warriors with the rover as well."

"Good. We may need them. And, perhaps some swift shadows along the way; with Skaikru shields."

Indra was equal parts worried and intrigued.

"Who is hunting you that you need guards with bulletproof armor Luna?"

"I will explain when I arrive. I will see you soon."

* * *

The Road To Ark Mountain - One Day Later

The Rover and the guards sent by Indra made it to the border and met Jackson, Luna and their group without incident. Luna had made the boy travel with his face well hidden in a large hood. She sat next to one of the doors of the rover so she could easily see out. She had the boy next to her and insisted on having Jackson sit on the other side of the boy. There were guards on horses riding alongside the vehicle. The situation seemed safe enough. But something about one of the guards on horseback caught her eye. She squinted at the woman and turned to look at Jackson to ask the woman's identity. When she met his eye he had a look on his face that mimicked what she was feeling.

"Everyone down!" yelled the driver.

Luna immediately grabbed the boy and pushed him down to cover him. Jackson jumped on top of them both as Luna's window was shattered. Jackson quickly pulled a weapon and fired out the window, immediately making the attacker back off. Luna shifted so she and Jackson were on opposite sides then popped her head up just enough to get a bearing of where they were. She breathed a small sigh of relief knowing the extra security she had asked for was close. It had been many winters since she was in Trikru territory, but she still remembered this route well.

"Listen to me boy, when it happens, it will be fast. Keep a hold of me. Do not allow yourself to be separated from me."

The boy nodded with wide eyes that barely hid his fear. Jackson noticed Luna's demeanor and guessed what was about to happen; an extraction.

"Which way?" the doctor asked.

"Right side," Luna answered.

"Okay. Got it," he said nodding his head as he looked frantically around the vehicle.

His eyes settled on the crouched down form of the young second of one of Luna's guards in the rover with them.

"I need your help," he called to the girl.

The girl looked to Luna and received a nod. Jackson grabbed a large hospital blanket from the scattered supplies in the back of the rover and pulled the girl to him. He made her wrap the blanket around herself and completely obscure her face and clothes. Then he looked out the window and caught the eye of a Trikru guard he knew personally.

"Hey! Hey! We gotta get him out! He's what matters!" Jackson yelled as loud as he could to ensure that multiple people heard him.

The guard read Jackson's actions correctly. He managed to get close, and Jackson picked the girl up and pushed her half out the window. The guard grabbed a hold of the child and pulled to aid Jackson's push. The child landed square across his lap as a loud war cry sounded in the distance. Luna threw the right side door open and leapt through with the escaped prisoner in her arms. She felt something crack and thought she heard the boy whimper, but she had no time to process it. She felt herself being hoisted up and when she opened her eyes the rover was disappearing behind them and fog clouded her vision.

She rode like that for a half hour before they stopped. No words were exchanged. Warriors well trained to their duties traded fresh horses and Gustus gave her a quick look to check that she was okay. She nodded quickly then loaded herself and the boy on a horse and followed Gustus' lead. After another twenty minutes, the other warriors tapered off in to the trees. She could not see them, but she knew protective eyes were watching them as they rode on.

It was dark when they made it to the hills. Gustus was going to lead them to the tunnels; that was the plan. But at the last minute he decided to take them to the recently finished secret entrance that Abby had commissioned some months ago. Luna did not know this territory. She saw Gustus swipe at a line of bushes and barely heard a click. She looked behind them and thick wall of leaves seemed to spring out of nowhere to cover their trail. She saw him pull out a radio then and heard Indra's voice but could not make out what was said. Another half hour of going uphill and around a windy road and they came to an easily missed tunnel. Gustus slowed their horses and they walked for another ten minutes in dim lighting.

"We're here," Gustus said finally, and jumped off his horse.

He went to punch in a code on a keypad, but the door next to it opened from the other side. Luna jumped off the horse then silently cursed herself only now remembering she had dislocated her shoulder. She pulled the boy off the horse and settled him on his feet; he was still securely covered in his cloak.

Indra and Abby assessed them from the doorway.

"Luna," Indra stiffly greeted.

"Ani," Luna replied.

"All of this for a child?" Indra asked.

"He is not just any child," Luna cryptically replied.

"L-luna, I don't fee…"

The boy's voice sounded before his body slumped against hers and he began to slide to the floor. She caught him with her good arm but quickly stopped Gustus from helping.

"No. I am sorry, but for right now I need it to only be myself and the Chancellor. Please."

Abby's doctor instincts did not allow her to hesitate. She scooped the boy up and moved quickly to the medbay with Luna. Indra and Gustus followed behind, but they stopped outside of the medbay. Jackson had made his way there and greeted Luna with a quick smile before he focused on helping Abby. He informed her of the boy's previous injuries as they worked. He'd torn all of the stitches that Jackson had done and was suffering from blood loss. But they'd gotten to Abby in time.

"How did he get so many scars?" Abby asked astonished as she looked over his now bandaged body.

She did not expect to hear an answer. Something in Luna's eyes told her what she needed to know. When she was sure the boy was stabilized, she attended to Luna. She attempted to take the woman to another room, but Luna refused. Fixing the younger woman's shoulder was a quick affair. Clansmen usually laughed off such small injuries. A large tug and twist Luna was right as rain. She sent Luna back out the door to speak with the small crowd that had gathered. She opted to stay and take care of the boy's less threatening wounds.

Most of them were scratches and random bruises that would heal with time. Abby grabbed a small basin filled with warm water and a wash cloth. She carefully wiped around his chest, torso, shoulder, and arms. She dumped the basin and got fresh water and a fresh cloth to clean the dirt and blood from the boy's face. As she was finishing, he started to come to. She set the basin aside, removed her gloves and washed her hands then prepared a glass of water with a straw for the boy.

As she watched and waited, she assessed the boy. She wondered again at the scars that riddled his body. His hair was still mussed with dirt and twigs, but the auburn curls were soft to the touch. A proper shower would do him good. She knew that she had never laid eyes on this boy, but there was something familiar in his face. She tried to place it as the boy's eyes slowly blinked open and shut. The width of his nose. The curve of his jawline. The plump of his lips. Her mind was racing. It felt like one of those moments when the answer to the mystery was right on the tip of your tongue. So deep was she in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the boy had fully awoken and was staring at her.

"Hi," he whispered tentatively.

Abby blinked and shook her head then helped the boy sit up as he was already halfway there. She grabbed the cup of water and made him drink slowly.

"Who am I to you?" he asked after drinking.

"I'm not sure, why?"

He sighed, "You were looking at me like Luna did."

And that's when his head flew up and he met her eyes briefly before turning left and right to look around the room.

"W-where's Luna? She was…"

He stopped himself midsentence and watched Abby fumble with the cup she was holding.

His eyes. A shade of emerald green thinly encircled by a dark ring of seaweed green. This boy had her mate's features and Lexa's eyes. She almost dropped the cup of water.

 _Niron_.

She called out in her mind before she could stop herself.

* * *

"Heda."

"Luna," Lexa replied, "you have visitors."

Luna looked to where Lexa's head had nodded, but she did not move from in front of the door she had just exited. She smiled as she looked upon the young seken that had played decoy for them. The girl had some bruises, but looked none the worse for wear. Luna then looked to the girl's fos and asked for a quick report. Once everyone was caught up to speed on what happened she dismissed her guard.

"Clari," she stopped the young second before the group had gotten too far away, "you learn well. When we have all had some rest, I am sure the Commander will reward you for what you did today."

The girl stumbled for only a moment over her words.

"I am sure that is not needed," Clari said.

"On the contrary," Lexa interjected, "Luna is a good judge of character. If she says you deserve a reward, then I would agree with her."

"Thank you Commander," the girl blushed then left with her fos.

"You still train sekens?" Gustus asked.

"Everyone learns to defend themselves yes," Luna answered.

"Why are we here Luna?" Lexa asked.

"And who is the boy you've brought here?" Indra added.

"We pulled him out of the ocean yesterday. He was running from Azgeda warriors; two of which used guns."

"Where would Azgeda warriors get guns?" Lincoln asked as he adjusted LJ's weight against his side.

"I do not know. But he looked like he had been running from them for days."

"I do not mean to be rude sister but it is late and we are tired. Why bring the boy here? Why have you called our family here?" Lexa implored.

"If he had some information of importance why not take him to Polis?" Anya added.

"Polis was too far," Luna sighed, "this was the closest most secure place I could think to bring him. The less he was out in the world the better. He has a letter for the Commander. He escaped…"

"Escaped?" Lexa interrupted.

"I believe he was helped, but yes, he escaped Azgeda lands and was told to find my people. And then to only speak to me. He was given my name, and a letter that he was told to give to the Commander after I brought him to you. And I am sorry little sister, but he was unconscious for some hours. His face," Luna shook her head and sighed, "I needed to know who he was."

Luna had retrieved the letter from the boy's shirt while Abby had treated him. She pulled it from her pocket and handed it to Lexa. All eyes went quickly to Lincoln as Lexa began to open the letter.

"Ow," Lincoln grumbled as he rubbed his chest and coughed.

"Are you alright?" Lexa asked.

"Yes. I am fine."

Lincoln looked down at LJ when the boy tapped his legs. He smiled at the boy and rubbed his hair to reassure him.

"Ani wait," Luna stopped Indra from walking back in to the medbay. "I think Lexa…"

"Abby just said she needs me. Move."

Luna had no choice. She knew Indra would not be stopped from answering her mate's call. She stepped aside and let the woman pass and made sure to close the door after Indra entered. Gustus made to ask another question but Luna held up her hand as she watched Lexa read.

Commander. Forgive me. I could not get him to you sooner.  
Nor could I bring him myself. The haiplana ( _queen_ )  
would have seen us both dead.  
The boy may tell you that he does not know his parents. He speaks true.  
Your mate was kept alive only long enough to birth him.  
I am sorry. I could not save her.  
If it is any consolation, know that she stayed strong.  
She never betrayed you.  
And she fought for as long as she safely could.

"Lexa?" Gustus called.

Lexa had crouched down and her breathing had visibly increased. She held up a hand sharply signaling all to be silent as she continued to read.

* * *

Indra entered the medbay and went straight to the area she knew Abby and the boy would be. When she found them, both Abby and the boy turned to look at her. Indra stopped dead in her tracks. Her throat closed up, and all she could do was stare. She barely noticed Abby moving to stand in front of her; barely felt her mate's hands grasp hers.

"Baby? I need you to breathe," Abby said.

Indra hadn't noticed that her body stopped taking in air. She was shaking. Abby moved just a bit closer and placed one of her hands against Indra's face and wrapped the other around her waist.

"Indra, I need you to try to focus love. Breathe."

* * *

The boy is nearly six winters.  
He has the same strength of heart that I saw in his nomon.  
His mind is sharp.  
He is stronger than most boys his age so he is not helpless in a fight,  
but he still has much to learn.  
He does not have a name, but he will answer to Little Wolf.  
I do not have the numbers to remove the haiplana from power.  
I cannot guarantee that I ever will.  
She has a great number of my people brainwashed.  
But do know Commander, you have allies within Azgeda.

Lexa gripped the letter and held her head against her free hand as she took several deep breathes. She heard Anya start to say something but she ignored it. She rose from her crouched position, passed the letter to Anya, and then entered the medbay.

Seconds later she stood beside Abby and Indra. She did not look behind when she heard footsteps following; she knew by scent that it was Luna. Lexa held the same shocked look that Indra did. She reached out and let her hand slide in to Indra's palm. Abby's pheromones and the added support from Lexa brought Indra back to the moment. She took a deep breath and squeezed Lexa's hand. When Lexa moved away, she rested her forehead against Abby's and tried to settle her nerves.

"Boy," Luna called for his attention, "this is the Commander."

He remained quiet as he watched Lexa walk to stand in front of him.

"I-I … I was supposed to give you a-a letter," he stammered.

"I read it," Lexa replied.

The boy opened his mouth to speak again but stopped and looked towards the sound of more people coming in to the room. All of them stared at him with the same look Indra had.

"He looks just like her," one said.

"He has Lexa's eyes," another added.

He jumped slightly and turned back to Lexa when he caught her hand moving out the corner of his eye. Lexa slowed her movement. She could smell the boy's distress so she released some pheromones to calm him as she slowly brought her hand to his cheek.

He was unsure why, but he easily accepted the comfort; he felt safe.

"Do you know me?" he swallowed thickly. "Ro…" he stopped himself. He felt safe yes, but he did not know if it would be wise to mention Roan's name. "I was told once I found you, you would get me to my sire, my nomi; you would get me home."

Lexa released a quick breath; she was failing at keeping her composure. She could not stop the single tear that rolled down her cheek. She saw the calculating look in his eyes. Heard his slow intake of breath as his back straightened and his eyes went wide. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"A-are you … are you my nomi?" his words were barely a whisper.

"Yes." Lexa answered without hesitation.

The boy took several quick breathes then launched himself at Lexa. She stumbled back a step then went down on one knee to keep her balance, but she caught him and held him tightly. He was near silent as he sobbed but she felt his tears against her neck.

The silence was only broken by a thud to the floor and LJ whimpering as he frantically shook Lincoln's arm. Abby jumped in to action.

"Gustus get him up on the bed," she commanded.

Abby then went to the intercom to page Jackson and a few others before grabbing the equipment she needed then returned to the room. Gustus had gotten Lincoln on the bed with only slight difficulty. He also had LJ's added weight as the boy refused to let go of Lincoln; even Indra was having difficulty prying to boy loose.

Abby tried to hook up an anesthetic machine, but then Lincoln started seizing. Jackson and the other medical personnel had to have Gustus and Anya help hold the man still. Abby injected him with a substance meant to put him to sleep almost immediately, but it did not take. The only thing she could think to do was continue to keep him from tossing himself off the bed. Then his back bowed so hard that half his body rose off the bed as he screamed.

"JJJOOOOHHHHHNNNNN!"

LJ covered his ears and hid his face in Indra's neck.

"Noooo, not again, not again," he cried.

Indra cursed herself once she realized what had happened. She should have taken him out of the room as soon as she got him away from Lincoln's body. She had never heard him speak a word and thanks to her folly, he had witnessed another father being torn away from him. She held him tighter and nearly ran from the room in to the hallway so the boy did not hear anymore of Lincoln's distress.

* * *

Beneath The Surface

It was too soon. Clarke isn't sure what triggered it, but Murphy had gone in to labor a few hours ago. She was by his side helping the palace's best healers tend to him. Raven, Ontari, and Tinga were all sat in the room near by.

Things had been going quite well in the past few months. Raven had finished the plans of their own palace just last week. And the materials were being manufactured. Actual building would start after they'd all had time to recover from giving birth. They very much all wanted to be hands on. Raven especially given the design. She'd modeled it after a building that sat on the ocean's surface that she'd seen in an old world television show. There would be a road built along the water as well that lead to the mainland. The new city, which was already under construction, would branch out from that area. The city would include the tavern/inn that Murphy wanted to run.

The ritual that the queen had asked them to participate in had been completed. They were now officially part of the royal family by blood. Now being blood of the ocean, they shared in the special traits of Tinga's bloodline. How those traits would manifest in them only time would tell through their training and honing of the new abilities.

They were all in the study finalizing plans for two water gardens that Raven wanted to build, when Murphy started complaining that he didn't feel well. Soon after, they were rushing him to the healers. His labor had started. He was carrying triplets, and all tests showed the children were fine despite Murphy's issues. His blood pressure was going up and down and his other vitals were all over the place. In the middle of the night, he gave birth to a screaming baby boy. Two girls followed within the next half hour. That's when things went to hell.

Murphy's heart rate sped up to dangerous levels. And a fever quickly set in.

"Clarke," Murphy cried, "what's happening?"

"I don't know. Just try to stay calm, whatever it is we'll fix it okay. You're going to be fine."

Clarke couldn't stop the tears that leaked from her eyes. When Murphy started shaking uncontrollably she was moved out of the way for the experts to try and stabilize him. She was at a complete loss when Murphy started screaming. She almost missed the silent figure that brushed past her and headed towards the door. The movement shouldn't have meant anything, but it seemed odd that any one of the medical staff would be leaving when Murphy clearly needed all hands on deck. She wiped her face and started walking towards the person. She began to ask them a question when they noticed her. They immediately bolted out the door and started running down the hallway. Ontari didn't know what was happening, but she immediately gave chase and called for guards to follow. The intruder did not get far. When Clarke looked down the hall she saw the guards had restrained him. Maybe it was the adrenalin, maybe it was just the stress of the situation, but she felt faint.

"Clarke?"

She heard Raven call her name, though the engineer sounded like she was far away. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was her brother screaming his mate's name.

"LLLIIINNNCCCOOOOLLLLNNNN!"

* * *

To be continued…

 **Please review  
**

* * *

A/N: So yeah, that just happened. Definitely not how I planned to end this update, and definitely not a character I intended to create. But my muse smacked me with the idea of Costia having a child and I could not get it out of my head. I know it's probably not going to be for everyone, but I gotta go where my muse leads me.  
Hope to see you in the comments :)


End file.
